Total Drama Videogames
by MasKurtBlainetion
Summary: Chris vuelve más divertido que nunca y dispuesto a hacer sufrir a 20 nuevos protagonistas de Drama Total. Videojuegos, realidad virtual como nunca antes se ha hecho y sobre todo.. mucho Drama! Feliz día de San valentin!
1. Inscripcion

**Disclaimer: Drama Total no me pertenece. Todo es de **Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis.****

* * *

><p>Una gran mansión con 3 pisos decorada de colores grises con techo verde se asomaba desde la ventana de una limosina. En ella se encontraban 20 adolescentes de diferentes edades que se acercaban al peligro a cada metro menos de distancia de la mansión. La reja de entrada al jardín se abrió dejándole el paso abierto. En la puerta de entrada estaba 1 hombre aparentemente joven como de 30 años vestido de camisa azul y pantalón claro. Tenía el cabello negro y una pequeña barba. Detrás de él estaban 2 adolescentes de 14 años ambos vestidos de negro. La castaña era alta, delgada, de piel blanca con ojos azules vestía una blusa negra con una telaraña estampada en plateado, una falda roja y negra a cuadro, mitones, zapatos converse negro y un collar de calavera en el cuello. El pelinegro con ojos negros, piel pálida y olivácea, alto y delgado que estaba a su lado vestía chaqueta negra, camisa negra de Linkin Park, pantalón y zapatos converse negros más un anillo de calavera. Los 3 sonreían maliciosamente mientras el limosina se parqueaba.<p>

- Bienvenidos a una nueva temporada de Drama Total. Soy su presentador favorito Chris McLean. Como ya saben, nuestros campistas están obsoletos así que tendremos un nuevo elenco conformado por 20 locos adolescentes de los cuales haré tanto drama que los ratings enloquecerán.-dijo el hombre más grande.

- Y no olvides mencionar que no lo haremos en Wawanakwa por el exceso de radioactividad sino que se hará en ésta misma mansión.-Un trueno sonó junto a la presentación de la casa. La castaña sonrió.-Soy Haku Evans, su nueva presentadora.

- Nueva temporada, nuevos participantes, nuevos desafíos y nueva tecnología los espera. La tortura… perdón, la diversión será la más grande y nueva jamás antes vista. Soy Nico di Angelo y nosotros tres los entretendremos las próximas semanas.-dijo el pelinegro menor.

- Así que sigan en sintonía para la nueva temporada: Drama Total Videogames.-dijeron los tres al unísono.

**Los que quieran participar deben llenar la siguiente ficha:**

**Nombre completo:**

**Apodo:**

**Descripción física:**

**Vestimenta:**

**Personalidad:**

**Edad:**

**Como sería su mejor amigo (descripción de ellos):**

**Como serían sus compañeros de equipo ideales:**

**Como serían sus enemigos:**

**Quiere pareja:**

**Como sería su pareja idea:**

**Habilidades especiales (como saber artes marciales, esgrima o algun don cualquiera):**

**Fobias y temores:**

**Gustos:**

**Disgustos:**

**Datos extras:**

* * *

><p><strong>Si... otra cosa sobre videojuegos... los que seguian Drama Total Gira Virtual sabran de que hablo... bueno, ya no tenía más ideas así que pense ¿por qué no hacer un reality sobre videojuegos con personajes nuevos? y sí nacio esta historia :3 Espero que se animen a participar. Pueden enviar máximo 2 OC y el limite es de 10 chicos y 10 chicas. Se que les gustará porque... no lo se.. a mi me gustaría hacer un reality de videojuegos en realidad virtual en una mansión asesina jejejeje<strong>

**Me despido :3 Sayonara! Atte. Gene-neko-chan**


	2. No Fear, No Ghosts part 1

**Y he aquí el primer cap de mi primer reality :) tenganme paciencia... es la primera vez que escribo un reality... :) Disfrutenlo!**

* * *

><p><strong>No fear, no ghosts parte 1<strong>

La limosina se detuvo para dejar salir a 22 chicos de distintas edades. Era la noche. Haku y Nico se acercaron a ellos aún sonriendo con malicia.

- Bienvenidos a Drama Total Videogames, novatos. La mansión Phantom será su nuevo hogar por los próximos días.-dijo Haku señalando la mansión gris y tenebrosa de enfrente.-Al contrario que en Wawanakwa, aquí cada uno tendrá su habitación a pesar de tener un equipo propio…

- ¿te refieres a estar solos en una habitación gigante… en medio de la oscuridad?-dijo una chica alta, delgada, piel morena clara, buen cuerpo, cabello negro ligeramente ondulado con varias mechas grises cogido en una coleta y ojos grises.

- Así es Helena.-dijo Nico poniéndole una pulsera de metal en la muñeca. Apenas terminó de ponérselo, la pulsera se ajusto a su muñeca y la lucecita roja que tenía se prendió. Nico repitió lo mismo en los otros 19 chicos.

- ¿qué es esto?-preguntó un chico de tez blanca, cabello azabache despeinado, ojos azules, con una cicatriz en su nariz como de la edad de Haku y Nico.

- Esto, Francisco.-Haku señaló su propia pulsera.-es el tema principal de Drama Total Videogames. Es el aparato que se encargara de transportarlos a los distintos videojuegos en el momento en que su desafío esté listo.

- Ah…-murmuraron algunos.

- Ahora, para su primer desafío y la división de los equipos, deberán entrar a la mansión y encontrar llaves que abriran el cuarto en donde los líderes de equipo estarán atrapados. Los primeros 11 en llegar ganan.-explicó Chris.-el truco es no asustarse. Si llegan a gritar de terror, serán sacados del juego y serán parte del equipo que pierda.

- ¿Qué de miedo hay en una mansión cualquiera?-dijo sarcásticamente un chico alto de semblante sereno y arrogante con cabello plateado peinado con una mecha de azul eléctrico, ojos haciendo juego con el color de su mecha y tez sumamente pálida.

- Hay personas que tienen miedo a estar encerrados, a la oscuridad y cosas así, Skyler. Además no creas que no hemos puesto cosas del juego original.-dijo Nico.

- ¿Cuál juego?-preguntó Francisco.

- La mansión de Luigi.-contestó Haku. Francisco pareció unir piezas de un rompecabezas.-Ah, supongo que ya sabes cuales son las trampas… con tu fama de gamer…-él sonrió y al igual que Haku y Nico tenía el brillo de todo gamer ante un videojuego.

- Espera, dices 11 y 11, pero somos 22. Si el líder es uno de nosotros, ¿cómo es que aún hay 22 participantes?-cuestionó una chica delgada, de estatura normal, cabello castaño oscuro ondulado con mechas rosadas, ojos cafés, y tez morena clara haciendo cuentas.

- Ya que lo mencionas Miranda… eso no me lo sabía.-apuntó Nico mirando a Chris.

- Sorpresa, ahora váyanse.-dijo Chris mientras apretando un botón de su teléfono. Haku y Nico lo miraron mientras los chicos se desintegraban y reaparecían en la mansión.

- ¿A qué vino todo eso y por qué nosotros también tenemos brazaletes?-preguntaron Haku y Nico.

- Ah, sí. No leyeron sus contratos, ¿verdad?-dijo Chris sonriendo mientras Haku y Nico negaban asustados.-ustedes van a ser líderes de los equipos. Participaran en los desafíos pero no tendrán oportunidad de ganas el millón. Serán representantes de los equipos y no podrán ser expulsados. Aún así harán desafíos conmigo.-dijo Chris ante la sorpresa de los chicos.

- Espera… si tenemos que ser líderes… ¿¡estaremos encerrados hoy!-gritó Nico mientras Chris los desaparecía también.

**Mientras tanto, en la mansión…**

Llegaron a un amplio pasillo con columnas y puertas en cada pared y cuadros tenebrosos adornándola. Al fondo se veía una destartalada escalera. Todo estaba oscuro.

- ¿Alguien ha jugado La mansión de Luigi?-preguntó un chico alto de tez clara, ojos marrones y cabello negro algo largo. Luego miró a Francisco.-Soy Phoenix.

- Soy Francisco pero dime Dark. Y si, lo he jugado pero no podría decir a ciencia cierta si es el juego…la mansión cambio un poco.-dijo Francisco mientras los demás lo observaban.

- Mi hermanito sabe mucho de videojuegos.-dijo una pelirroja de ojos azules, piel clara y un cuerpo muy bien formado.-Soy Holli.

- Bueno vámonos. Si no avanzamos no servirá de nada- dijo una castaña oscura con rizos en el cabello, muy blanca y con ojos color café.

- Mireya, no te separes mucho.-dijo un chico de mayor edad que Mireya. Era alto, un poco musculoso, piel un tanto bronceada, cabello negro un tanto rebelde y ojos castaños.

- Tranquilo hermano.-dijo Mireya mientras avanzaban a la escalera.-¿vienen?

- Claro.-dijeron Francisco, Holli y Phoenix caminado tras los hermanos.

- Bueno, yo me voy por mi lado.-dijo un chico de tez morena, ojos color grisáceos y cabello castaño oscuro corto. Caminó hasta la primera puerta y entró en ella.

- ¿Vienes conmigo?-preguntó Helena a una chica de cabello negro y largo suelto, con ojos medio achinados pardos y de piel clara. Ella le sonrió compasivamente.

- Claro, soy Natsumi por cierto.-dijo antes de irse.

- Bueno, yo voy por aquí.-dijo un chico rubio, ojos verdes, un poco bajito, y de piel clara con una expresión dulce.-¿Quién me sigue?

- Cualquier cosa con tal de no estar mucho tiempo en este lugar.-dijo un chico alto con una melena negra recogida con una coleta negra y ojos verdes oscuros.-Soy Fred.

Mientras el rubio se presentaba como Ryan y caminaban hacia una puerta cerca de la escalera mientras los demás no se decidían a donde ir. Pasaron varios segundos hasta que el piso se comenzó a mover. Todos miraron al suelo de donde salieron tenues sombras que volaban, tocándoles los pies. Eran fríos al tacto e hicieron estremecer a más de uno.

- Esos son…-murmuraron

- ¡Fantasmas!- gritaron asustados mientras corrían a habitaciones diferentes.

**Con Dark, Holli, Phoenix, Mireya y Marcos**

Los 5 chicos estaban caminando en la puerta principal luego de subir las escaleras. Era un viejo estudio lleno de polvo con cuadros de los que parecían ser los antiguos dueños de la mansión. Parecía que los cuadros los seguían con la mirada.

- ¿Soy solo yo o somos observados?-dijo Mireya mirando a todos lados.

- Es el efecto del videojuego. En algún momento nos atacaran fantasmas así que no…-Dark fue interrumpido por un gritito emoción por parte de Holli. Ella señalaba la pared con un cuadro de un hombre viejo como de 80 años de aspecto gruñón. Este los miraba fijamente.

- ¿Qué pasa Holli?-preguntó Marcos. Holli lo miró sonriendo.

- Ese cuadro parpadeó.-dijo la chica mientras el cuadro se movía de la pared revelando un fantasma blanco perla. Mireya iba a gritar cuando Dark le cubrió la boca.-¡Un fantasma! Por fin veo uno real y no esas farsas de internet.

El fantasma salió volando hacia la emocionada Holli. Luego la cogió del tobillo y, haciéndola invisible, la llevó al techo que atravesó limpiamente.

- ¡Holliday!-dijo Phoenix tratando de seguirla mientras Dark lo detenía poniendo una mano en su hombro.

- Descuida, estará bien. Temo más por el fantasma aunque habiendo muerto ya no creo que Holli pueda hacerle más.-dijo el chico calmadamente.

- Bueno, vamos a buscarla de todos modos.-propuso Marcos. Todos asintieron y salieron por la siguiente puerta de la habitación que estaba a la izquierda.

**Con Helena y Natsumi**

Las dos chicas hablaban animadamente de su audición para entrar al reality cuando se toparon con un pelirrojo de cabello largo y amarrado en una coleta baja con ojos color verde que corría desde el salón principal hasta la tercera puerta a la derecha en el corredor.

- Un Fantasma me persiguió, ¡yeah!-dijo el chico.-¡Fue genial! Creo que amare ese reality

- ¿Un fantasma, quién eres?-dijo Helena mirando sorprendida al chico

- Taiko Swell, fan de la adrenalina y el peligro.-dijo el pelirrojo. Luego señaló la pared.-Ya verán que un fantasma vendrá. Y cuando lo hagan gritaran mucho.

Pronto, una chica alta que usaba blusa morada hasta el ombligo, una falda corta y botas de tacón alto llegó a lo que parecía un dormitorio. Ella sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta.

- Creí que no llegarías Layla.-dijo Taiko mientras Layla caminaba hacia él.

- ¿Se conocen?-preguntó Natsumi.

- La situación nos junto.-respondió Layla recordando.-Cuando huíamos del fantasma con mucha emoción, nos dimos cuenta que estamos locos por las aventuras. Pero él se refugió aquí y yo seguí corriendo hasta que regrese a la puerta que estaba abierta: ésta.

- Ah… entonces, ¿guiaste a un fantasma aquí?-dijo Helena nerviosa. Layla asintió.-¿no deberíamos irnos ya?

- Aun es temprano para irse, ¿no creen?-dijo una fantasma con vestido de la antigüedad.

- ¡Sí!-dijeron Layla y Taiko emocionados.

- Oh, oh…-dijeron las otras 2 chicas. Mientras la fantasma las perseguía a ellas para tristeza de Layla y Taiko.

- Bueno, vamos por otro lado. Talvez ese armario tiene un cuarto secreto.-dijo Taiko abandonando a Natsumi y Helena a su suerte.

**Con Angelina, Isabella, Zacharias y Fred II**

- Me parece increíble que de todos los compañeros me tenía que tocar con Zacharías.-dijo un chico de cabello negro alborotado, ojos café verdoso y piel blanca llamado Fred.

- Mejor te callas Freddie, preferiría irme con los fantasmas que contigo perdedor.-respondió el castaño llamado Zacharías.

- Chicos por favor, estamos juntos en esto les guste o no.-dijo Angelina junto a su gemela Isabella. Ambas eran castañas, ojos miel, piel blanca y de buenas proporciones.

- Compórtense o quedaremos de últimos.-concluyó Isabella.-oye Freddie, ¿donde crees que debemos ir?

- Primero que nada, soy Fred, no Freddie. Segundo, no tengo idea. Si tuviéramos pistas como en los juegos…-miró una caja y la pateó. Ésta se abrió y dejó ver una llave que brillaba de amarillo.-¡Benditas sean las cajas! Ahora podemos buscar a los líderes.

- Nerd-murmuró Zack. Isabella y Angelina rieron por lo bajo.

- Te ignoraré Zacharías, por respeto a las gemelas aquí presentes.-dijo Fred calmadamente.

- Vamos a buscar una puerta cerrada.-dijo Angelina.

- ¿Tú, ignorarme? Ya quisieras perdedor.-respondió Zack siguiendo a las gemelas.

**Con Miranda, Naya, Skyler y Erin**

- ¿Cómo es que termine con tanta gente?-murmuró Miranda mientras iba seguida de una castaña con el cabello rizado por encima de los hombros y con mechas rojizas, muy delgada, tez clara, exóticos ojos lilas. Junto a ella iba Skyler con aires de caballero antiguo y otra chica muy bonita de cabello negro con ondas, buenas proporciones, tez blanca, ojos onix.

- Oye Erin, ¿sabes dónde vamos?-preguntó Naya sonriéndole a la castaña.

- No lo sé, Naya. Skyler, ¿sabes a dónde ir?-preguntó la pelinegra.

- No mi querida Naya, pero soy Arturo, no Skyler.-dijo el chico caminando elegantemente. Luego resbaló con una banana dejada por un fantasma lo cual mató la elegancia de "Arturo".

- Se supone buscamos una puerta cerrada o una llave.-apuntó Miranda aguantando la risa.

- Pues encontré ambas.-dijo Erin recogiendo una llave del suelo y abriendo una puerta cerrada. Todos miraron como se abría la puerta, expectantes.

**Con Fred, Ryan, Prudence, Jabaki y William**

- Explíquenmelo de nuevo… ¿hay fantasmas aquí, debemos no gritar y salir de aquí cuanto antes?-dijo Fred.

- Así es.-dijo Prudence mientras recogía un pedazo de vidrio de una ventana rota.-mmm… debemos salir de aquí… algo no me da buena espina…

No acabó de decir eso cuando las pocas velas que iluminaban el lugar se apagaron de un soplo, un aliento frío llegó y 20 fantasmas aparecieron en el comedor en el que estaban, portando cuchillos y comenzaron a volar velozmente entre ellos.

- Ya veo porque debimos salir de aquí…-dijeron Jabaki y William por lo bajo. Todos corrieron esquivando a los fantasmas hasta que llegaron a la puerta. Pero antes de abrirla, las paredes se convirtieron en pinchos afilados. Pronto, las paredes comenzaron a moverse y juntarse. El espacio se reducía en segundos.

- ¡Corran!-La puerta apareció ante ellos pero en la pared contraria en la que estaban.-¡es una trampa!

No terminaron de decir la frase cuando desaparecieron del lugar en forma de pixeles de computadora y reaparecieron en la puerta de la mansión. Chris apareció sonriendo ante ellos mientras le tiraba papeles de colores y les ponía gorros en forma de conos que decían "LOSER".

- Game Over chicos. Acaban de ser eliminados del juego por miedosos gallinas.-dijo Chris

- ¡era obvio que perderíamos si estábamos entre las espinas!-gritó Fred enojado.

- ¡Ese era el punto! Ahora miren a los demás junto a mí.-dijo Chris entrando a la limosina para ver una pantalla con cada uno de los jugadores como si fuera un videojuego. En el suelo había un game cube y el control maestro de Chris.

- Qué estafa…-murmuró Ryan sentándose.-primer desafío y quedo último…

- Así es la vida Ryan, pero mirale el lado positivo... Ya no tenemos que sufrir más en esa mansión horrible hasta que acabe el desafío. Te juro que no veía nada.-comentó Prudence sonriendo de lado.-por cierto Chris, ¿dónde están tus mini-presentadores Nico y Haku?

**... En algún cuarto oscuro de la mansión...**

**-**¡Chris McLean! te voy a demandar por falsa contratación.-gritó Haku desde una jaula de pajaros gigante. Nico estaba en una esquina con un Nintendo Ds.

- Calmate Haku, ya veras que saldremos de aquí pronto.-dijo Nico calmadamente mientras le sonreía dulcemente a Haku. Ella se sonrojó y se quedó quieta en una esquinita. Luego, Nico miró a su Ds. Estaba apagado.-que raro... yo no lo apague.-lo prendio nuevamente para que salga un aviso "_sin batería".-_¡NOOOO! ¡Eso si es injusto! ¡Chris McLean ven acá y carga mi Ds o te matare!

- y despues yo soy la que debe calmarse...-murmuró Haku antes de ir a consolar a Nico por su Nintendo Ds descargado.

* * *

><p><strong>y aquí esta la primera parte del desafío y el primer capítulo. Espero que les guste y... si no hice bien a sus personajes me avisan si? :D gracias a todos por inscribirse! Nos vemos luego! Atte. <em>Gene-neko-chan<em>**


	3. No Fear, No Ghosts part 2

**Y he aquí el segundo cap de mi primer reality :) tenganme paciencia... es la primera vez que escribo un reality... y si, se me alargó mucho jejeje espero no se aburran leyendo D:**

****No fear, no ghosts parte 2****

**En algún lugar de la mansión...**

Nico tenía su Ds cargándose y Haku comía un caramelo. Ambos tenían caras de aburridos.

- ese Chris es un bobo. Llamarme bebe llorón cuando vino a cargar mi Ds. Le voy a dar en donde más le duele.-dijo Nico molesto.

- claro Nico, claro.-dijo Haku cogiendo otro dulce de una funda. Entonces llego un fantasma arrastrando a Holliday Touchdown hacia la jaula. Una vez dentro, la soltó y se escabullo.-¡Holli! ¿Que paso?

- pues, mi equipo fue atacado por fantasmas y uno de ellos me trajo aquí.-dijo Holli.

- ah, claro, técnicamente ya ganaste pero la cosa es que hay que esperar que 10 personas más lleguen y saldremos de aquí.-dijo Nico.

- novata con suerte.-murmuro Haku dándole caramelos a Holli.

** Con Dark, Phoenix, Mireya y Marcos**

- ¿en donde estamos?.-pregunto Phoenix mirando el lugar. Dark levanto una linterna del suelo y apunto a cualquier lado.

- es el comedor... Creo...-dijo Mireya observando la mesa y las sillas que corrían alrededor de todo el lugar. Allí, también había cuadros.

- Vamos, debemos buscar a Holliday.-dijo Phoenix.

- ah, claro.-dijeron los demás mientras avanzaban por el lugar.

- Como dije, más temo por el fantasma que por Holli. Esa niña es explosiva…-murmuró Dark revisando.

- No hables así sobre tu hermana mayor.-dijo Marcos. Dark sonrió encogiendo los hombros.

- solo digo la verdad.-se defendió mientras Mireya miraba debajo de la mesa.

- Chicos, creo que deben venir a ver esto…-dijo Mireya mientras todos se le acercaban. Una pequeña fantasma estaba comiendo un pedazo de pollo mientras un perro fantasma se acurrucaba cerca de ella. Detrás de sus fantasmagóricos cuerpos, estaba una llave pequeña y otra más grande y larga hecha de oro.

- Cálmense… si la asustamos o si hablamos con ella podremos tener sus llaves sin tantos problemas.-murmuró Phoenix.

- Por ser una niña pequeña no hay que subestimarla…-dijo Marcos.

- Pero puede tener sentimientos, hay que tratarla con respeto.-replicó Phoenix.

- Chicos…-murmuró Mireya con pánico. La niña pequeña se había acercado a los 4 chicos amenazante.

- este… ¿podrías darnos las llaves están con tu perrito?-dijo Francisco retrocediendo. La niña fantasma gritó y su rostro cambió al de una calavera.

- No griten, hagan caso.-dijo Marcos tapando las bocas de Dark y Phoenix. Comenzaron a correr sin emitir palabras y cuando se acercaban a la puerta…

- Oigan, ¿y Mireya?-preguntó Phoenix. Marcos giró sobre sus talones con pánico.

Mireya estaba cara a cara con el fantasma. Parecía hablar con ella furiosamente mientras la niña se desvanecía más asustada que los propios chicos. Acto seguido, Mireya se deslizó debajo de la mesa y, esquivando al can fantasma, tomó las llaves y corrió junto a sus compañeros de equipo.

-¿qué le dijiste?-dijeron los chicos.

- que nadie se metía con mis amigos y mi hermano.-dijo la chica como si nada mientras salía del comedor dejando atrás a los 3 chicos sorprendidos.

- que chica…-murmuró Phoenix. Marcos le dio una mirada asesina.

- Ni se te ocurra mirar a mi hermanita.-dijo siguiendo a la susodicha.

**Con Miranda, Naya, Erin y Skyler… digo, Arturo**

La puerta se abrió mientras el candado y la puerta se desaparecían. Todos entraron y cuando lo hicieron se dieron cuenta de su error. Estaban parados en medio de lo que parecía una lluvia de grillos gigantes que saltaban de un lado a otro. Naya se escondió detrás de Arturo, digo Skyler, digo Arturo… lo que sea.

-¿qué ocurre, Nay?-preguntó Erin.

- Descuida querida, si temes a los grillos yo te protejo.-dijo el único chico del lugar.

- Deberíamos irnos de aquí. Si a Naya le asustan los insectos no deberíamos dejarla aquí. -dijo Miranda comprensiva. Comenzaron a caminar a la puerta rápidamente y sin que nadie la viera, Erin cogió un grillo y lo tiró encima de Naya.

- Creo que tienes un grillo en la cabeza.-dijo como si nada hubiera pasado. Naya subió sus manos a su cabeza y toco el grillo que Erin le puso encima y comenzó a gritar de puro terror. Corrió fuera de la puerta y se escondió detrás de una pared. Los chicos la siguieron hacia la puerta y buscaron en su escondite pero no la hallaron. Había desaparecido.

- ¿Y Nay?-preguntó Erin inocentemente.

- Debió desaparecer porque gritó. El punto del juego era no asustarse por nada del mundo así que ella perdió cuando gritó.-explicó Miranda.

- Wow, que gran pérdida. Bueno, sigamos buscando esa bendita puerta y salgamos.-dijo Skyler sin sentir pena realmente. Erin sonrió.

- ¿al menos podrían realmente lamentar la perdida de Naya?-protesto Miranda al ver la falsedad del equipo que parecía muy unido.

- así es la vida. Algunos dormidos pierden, los despiertos ganan. Ahora continuemos que quiero ganar.-dijo Erin sin piedad. Skyler la miro sonriendo como idiota mientras Miranda se sorprendía aun más.

**Con Layla y Taiko**

- ven Layla, debemos buscar fantasmas.-dijo Taiko. Layla iba a seguirlo cuando recordó algo.

- oye, ¿no deberíamos tratar de ganar?-Taiko se quedo pensativo.

- ¿buscar una llave en lugar de fantasmas?-Layla asintió.-pero yo ya encontré una llave.

Taiko saco una llave de su bolsillo. Era grande y larga hecha de oro. Y justo frente a ellos había una puerta con un candado de oro parecido a la llave que tenían.

- ¿Taiko porque no lo dijiste antes?-dijo Layla emocionada.

- pues la encontre cuando el piso se volvió techo y el techo piso.-dijo Taiko encogiendo los hombros. Ella metió la llave y el candado cayo al piso dejando lugar para entrar.

Al entrar en la habitación, vieron una jaula gigante de pajaros con 3 aburridas personas dentro: Nico, Haku y Holli. Ellos 3 se acercaron a los recién llegados con felicidad.

- diganme que traen una llave pequeña para abrir la jaula...-la felicidad de Haku se apago al ver la cara de sorpresa de Taiko y Layla.-no me digan...

- ¿debíamos traer otra llave?-murmuro Layla y los 3 encerrado suspiraron.-ahora vamos a buscarla.

Pero era muy tarde. El candado dorado se había vuelto a poner en la puerta cerrando el paso mientras Layla y Taiko desaparecían y reaparecian dentro de la jaula.

- bienvenidos a su encierro. Ganaron, pero debemos esperar a que alguien abra la jaula.-dijo Nico sonriendo tristemente.

**Con Helena y Natsumi**

Las 2 chicas sonreían mientras veían como el fantasma que las perseguía pasaba de largo del armario en el que se ocultaban. Suspiraron silenciosamente. Una lámpara estaba colgada de manera sobrenatural. Helena y Natsumi se acercaron a dicha lámpara.

- esto es raro... La lámpara cuelga al revés.-observo Helena. Natsumi miro a su alrededor.

- ¿Y porque hay una silla y una estantería de libro en el tech...?-entonces se dio cuenta. O la casa estaba al revés o ellas caminaban en el techo. Como la segunda tenía más sentido, trataron de bajar. Pero no podían.

- ¿y que hacemos?-se quejo Natsumi sentadose en el piso.

- Que tal... ¿Correr?-grito Helena señalando una esquina opuesta de la casa que rompía como si una bomba hubiera explotado. El resto del cuarto comenzó a desintegrarse de la misma manera. Ambas chicas corrieron y gritaron frenéticamente casi sin tener piso bajo sus pies. Cruzaron una puerta y vieron que la habitación termino de desintegrarse y volvió a estar como si nada paso. Helena y Natsumi se miraron con alegría.

- sii! Volvimos a escapar!-y entonces desaparecieron de la mansión.

**En la limosina de Chris **

Aparecieron Helena y Natsumi súbitamente fuera de la mansión a lado de un gran carro. Fred le sonrió con tristeza mientras Naya, con cara molesta, les indicaba que entraran a la limosina. Las 2 chicas entendieron que paso en cuanto vieron a Chris y a los demás acomodados en los asientos viendo a los demás chicos dentro de la mansión a través de cámaras.

- ¿fuimos descalificadas?-protesto Natsumi.

- si.-respondió a Chris sin mirar a las chicas.

- ¿Por qué?-pregunto Helena.

- porque gritaron.-contesto Prudence calmadamente.

- ah... Claro... El reto era no asustarse.-murmuro Natsumi mientras Helena suspiraba.

- supongo que estaremos en el mismo equipo. Soy William, ellos son nuestros otros compañeros. -dijo. Ryan, Prudence, Fred, Naya y Jabaki saludaron mientras William los presentaba.

- es una pena que hayamos perdido.-se lamento Jabaki una vez más.

- pero ya no veremos más fantasmas.-apunto Ryan.

- a mi, mi equipo me traicionó.-dijo Naya sonriendo.-pero me parece bien porque ustedes son mejores que ellos.

- parece que seremos un buen equipo.-dijo Fred sonriendo.

**Con Angélina, Isabella, Zacharías y Freddie **

- ves, hasta el narrador te dijo Freddie, Freddie.-se burló Zacharias.

- calla Zacharías, dices tonterías.-dijo Fred

- chicos, concentrense en buscar la puerta o terminaremos perdiendo por culpa de sus absurdas peleas.-dijo Isabella.

- ¿no creen que eso esta siendo "demasiado" fácil? Digo, usualmente en los videojuegos hay un jefe intermedio que resguarda Items como las llaves o por lo menos es difícil encontrar la llave del jefe.-opino Fred. Las gemelas asintieron.

- nunca nada es fácil pero creo que así es mejor. Siempre hay que ser positivos.-dijo Angelina.

- si, además, es un reto basado en un juego. No es el juego mismo. Pero, en todo caso yo no le temo a unos pinches fantasmitas.-dijo Zack riendo sonoramente.

No acabo de decir eso cuando un fantasma con una lampara antigua con fuego en el interior, le quemo y río al ver al chico quejándose de dolor.

- hijo de tu mamá fantasma, porque vienes a quemarme precisamente a mi!

- ¿Decías, Zacharias?-se burló Fred.

- Basta de decirme Zacharias!-arrebato la lámpara al fantasma y comenzó a perseguir a Fred hasta que chocaron con otro equipo.

- hey! fijense por donde tontean... Digo, cuidado se lastiman chicos...-dijo Erin furiosa para luego cambiar a amabilidad.

- ¿Que tal su cacería?-pregunto Angelina cortesmente.

- no muy bien. No encontramos nada todavía.-respondió Miranda suspirando.

- 3 personas llegaron a la jaula... cuarto de los líderes. 8 quedaron descalificados por diversas razones.-dijo la voz de Chris por altavoz.-lo demás, apurensen que me muero de aburrimiento.

- Miren! Otro equipo esta entrando a ese cuarto luminoso de alla!-grito Erin al ver a 4 chicos intentando abrir el candado dorado de una puerta a 20 metros de distancia de ellos. Todos comenzaron a correr.

**A solo 20 metros de allí con Francisco, Mireya, Marcos y Phoenix**

- apurate! Apurate!-gritaba Marcos furiosamente. Dark intentaba abrir el candado.

- endemoniado candado abrete ya!-dijo Dark hasta que...

Click! El candado cayo al suelo.

- la puerta! Entren de una vez!-dijo Mireya miéntras entraban al cuarto con los demás concursantes pisandoles los talones.

Los 4 chicos entraron al único cuarto iluminado de toda la mansión. Los líderes, Hollí, Layla y Taiko se acercaron a la puerta.

- diganme que tienen una llave pequeña.-imploro Nico. Mireya saco la llave pequeña mientras los encerrados festejaban. Nuevamente forcejeaba para abrir la jaula y mientras tanto, los 7 chicos que corrian entraban a la habitación.

- no dejen de correr por nada del mundo.-ordeno Skyler mientras los demás asentian.

- esperame aquí.-murmuro Erin a Skyler y retrocedió hacia las gemelas, Zack y Fred.

Cuando Mireya abrió la puerta, Miranda y Skyler entraron a la jaula a pesar de las protestas de Marcos. Francisco, Mireya, Marcos y Phoenix entraron a la jaula también. Acto seguido, Erin puso el pie haciendo tropezar a los últimos chicos. Solo Angelina cruzo la jaula esquivando a Erin.

- bien hecho Angie!-grito isabella a su gemela.

- Bella, corre!-dijo Angelina pero era tarde. Erin había cruzado ya la jaula dejando a Isabella, Fred y Zacharias fuera del equipo ganador.

- eso fue injusto! Fue traición!-protesto Zack.

Entonces, la mansión se desvaneció dejando a los chicos confundidos. Cuando alzaron la mirada, otra mansión estaba frente a ellos. Esta no se veía tenebrosa. Era de 3 pisos, con paredes blancas y techo azul, puertas negras y en la puerta principal un simbolo azul marino con bordes arco iris circular con una cruz en la esquina derecha.

- ¿Que ocurrió?-pregunto Haku.

Chris salio de una limosina junto a los tristones perdedores.

- el reto termino. El juego se desvaneció y dejo lugar para que vean su verdadero ciber-hogar durante los próximos días: la mansión Super Smash Bros. Brawl o simplemente mansión Brawl, basada en el juego para Wii del mismo nombre.-explico Chris.

- yeah! El Brawl es un gran juegos.-festejaron los 3 gamers allí presentes.

- Espera... Regresa al principio...¿Significa que nosotros ganamos?-pregunto Miranda emocionada.

- exactamente. El equipo ganador recibirá doble premio hoy. Y ese equipo esta conformado por: **Francisco Touchdown...**

**- **pero puede decirme Dark-apunto el chico -...**Holliday Touchdown**

**- **dejenlo en Holli

-...**Mireya García, Marcos García, Phoenix Kirkland, Erin Blake**

**- **pueden decirme Eris

-...**Skyler Preyton**

**- **soy sir Lancelot señoritas.-dijo Skyler molesto.

- no era Arturo?-dijo Naya.

- no... Soy Lancelot

- ya callate! Eres Skyler y punto! Como iba diciendo: **Miranda White, Angelina Rivera...-**le corto Chris siguiendo con su trabajo.

**-** solo Angie.-dijo ella.

-**...Taiko Swell y Layla Daisy. **Su lider es **Haku Evans.**

- si!-dijeron algunos, emocionados.

- el equipo perdedor con su torpe líder...

- oye!-protesto Nico.

- son** Frederich Smith... **

- pueden llamarme Fred.-dijo

- ese es mi nombre, copión.-dijo Freddie.

- mira, tu eres Freddie y él Fred.-dijo Zack.

- callate! Como decía... **Prudence Frank.- **siguió Chris mas molesto que antes.

**- **diganme Prue.-dijo la chica

**- **silencio! Muchas quejas sobre su nombre! Dejenme seguir!** Ryan Rose, Jabaki Swell, William Field...**

**- **solo Will...-Chris le lanzo una mirada asesina.

**- ****Natsumi Toyotomi****, ****Helena Mercury****, Isabella ****Rivera****...**

**-**pueden decirme Isa.-dijo la mencionada ignorando a Chris.

-...**Naya Brow****, ****Zacharias Antherson**** y ****Fred Enderson****.-**termino rápidamente.

- soy Zack! No Zacharias!-protesto el chico. Fred se burló de él.-calla Freddie, tu nombre no es mejor.-contraatacó. Fred se puso serio.

- una ultima aclaración. Soy Fred, no Freddie.

- mira, para poder diferencialos uno se llamara Fred y el otro Freddie.-sugirió Mireya.

- voto porque Frederich sea Fred y Freddie sea Freddie. ¿Quien a favor?- la mayoria alzó la mano. Zack sonrió. Mientras Freddie protestaba.

- me niego! Freddie es estúpido!

- acostumbrate.-dijo Dark sonriendo.

- a mi pueden decirme Nay.-apunto Naya. Y con eso, todos miraron a Chris que estaba en su lujosa limosina, acostado con cara de querer matarlos a todos.

- no debi despedir a los otros chicos... Estos novatos son una...-murmuro rabiosamente.

- emm... ¿Chris, que tenías que decirnos?-pregunto Helena inocentemente.

- ah si, la base del juego. En si, ustedes vivirán un videojuego en la realidad. Esos brazaletes transforman cosas de juegos a realidad y viceversa. En la mansion, tendrán el poder de usar armas y súperpoderes que yo les dare aveces a medida que avance el juego como recompensas. Mientras más habilidades obtengan, mejores serán sus posibilidades de ganar. Aunque nada es seguro.-explico el presentador sonriendo.

- pero yo no juego videojuegos, ¿como sabré usar mis poderes?-pregunto Natsumi.

- tienes a tu vicioso líder de equipo además de compañeros de equipo con los que intercambiaras información. Por cierto, no creo que no puedas descubrir cosas por ti misma ¿o no?

- ¿y que recibiremos hoy?-pregunto Haku mirando a Nico con suficiencia.

- Ambos, por ser el primer episodio, recibirán un poder. Equipo Haku, recibirá el paquete The Legend of Zelda.-Chris aplastó un botón de su control universal y un triángulo dorado se plasmó en el dorso de la mano de los 11 chicos del equipo ganador y su líder. Acto seguido, apareció un gorro verde encima de sus cabezas y tuvieron guantes café al estilo Link, el héroe del tiempo.-ustedes serán el **Triforce Team o equipo Trifuerza. **Equipo Nico, ustedes tendrán el paquete Super Mario Bros.-un hongo rojo se plasmó en el brazo de los chicos del equipo perdedor junto a su líder. Luego, apareció una gorra roja con la M en amarillo y guantes blancos como los tiene Mario, el fontanero.- ustedes serán el** Mushroom Team o equipo Hongo. **No hay cambios de equipo. Parámetros: sus habilidades se basan solo en los poderes de sus personajes del videojuego en la versión Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Deberán descubrir como funcionan sus poderes ustedes solos. Y como creo que ya saben, nadie sera eliminado hoy.

- hey, espera. ¿Cual es nuestro premio, si ellos también tienen habilidades especiales?-protesto Erin.

- alla iba. Los chicos Triforce, como ganadores, recibirán un adicional a sus poderes usando a Link. Les otorgare todas las habilidades y armas del juego Zelda: Twilight Princess.-aplastó otro botón y la trifuerza en las manos de los chicos brillo por un instante a través de sus guantes.

- ¿Como los...?

- no dire nada más.-le corto Chris. Guió a los chicos a la mansión y señalo las escaleras de al fondo qúe estaban en frente del comedor.-chicos Triforce, dormiran en el segundo piso de la mansión, el más lujoso. Cada quien escoja su cuarto. Chicos Mushroom, dormirán en el tercer piso... No tan lujoso. Hay camaras por todos lados pero el confesionario esta en la ultima puerta de su piso. El primer piso es de todos. Esta el comedor que creo que lo vieron durante su reto, el salón de videojuegos, internet y computadoras pero no se puede entrar a las redes sociales. Los celulares no funcionaran aquí. La cocina esta debajo de las escaleras. Hay muchos cuartos secretos aquí y no se que tendrán porque no se que hay en toda la mansión. En Total Drama Vídeogames, habrá ceremonia de eliminación como en todos mis realitys. Deben escoger al jugador que quieren eliminar y dispararle a la foto correspondiente. Eso es todo. Vayan a comer.

Los chicos fueron al comedor. Sus grandes ventanas dejaban ver el anochecer. El comedor no era tan grande como en el reto pero si era amplio. Vieron una ventanita en una esquina, junto con bandejas de plata y platos, vasos y cubiertos. Todos cogieron sus cosas y se formaron para recibir cucharon apareció y tiro al plato una masa de color verde pálido y hecho jugo negro.

***Confesionario***

- no me importa esta asquerosa comida, quiero patear el hipócrita trasero de Erin y Skyler de una vez.-la chica puso la mano en la masa verde de su plato de comida y la estrujo de forma asesina.-nadie se mete con Naya y sale vivo para contarlo.

- ah, hasta ahora no me creo líder... Pero no podré ganar el millon!-lloriqueo Haku. Luego saco una espada de quien sabe donde y rompió él armario que había en la bodega-confesionario.-ups...

***fin del confesionario***

- si sobrevivo este reality... Demandare a ese Chris.-le murmuro Nico a Haku. Ambos cenaban juntos en la mesa.

Todos se habían puesto con sus amigos sin importar los equipos. Erin miraba a todos con un desprecio muy bien escondido y trataba a todos con dulzura. Lo que no vio, fue la asesina mirada de Naya desde el otro extremo de la mesa. Angie e Isa comían junto a Mireya, Marcos, Phoenix, Holli y Dark. Zack estaba con Helena y Natsumi contando anécdotas vergonzosas de Freddie para hacerlas reír. Freddie mantenía la distancia y la compostura hasta que ya no aguanto más. Cogió su plato de comida y se lo lanzo a Zack cuando éste no veía. Pero éste no se dejo engañar y supo que fue Freddie. En venganza, le lanzo de vuelta su comida pero esta pego a Haku por mala puntería.

- estas muerto Zacharias.-dijo Haku sacando de nuevo una espada de la nada. Comenzó a caminar amenazante hacia Zack que se había quedado quieto por la mirada endemoniada de Haku.

- Haku, Haku, tranquila, debemos guiar a los chicos a los cuartos...-dijo Nico salvador de Zack distrayendo a Haku con su dulce voz.

- es verdad... De todos modos, Zacharias...- el chico la miro.-has molestado a la peor persona para ser molestada. No duermas tan tranquilo esta noche, ni la siguiente, ni la siguiente...

Y con esa amenaza, Haku se volvió a su equipo de gorritos verdes, sonriendo como si nada y los llamo para llevarlos a los cuartos. Los demás se quedaron con cara de miedo.

- que bipolar...

- luego de estar tanto tiempo con ellas llegas a acostumbrarte.-apunto Nico sonriendo y llevando a su equipo Mario Bros a través de la mansión.

***Equipo Trifuerza* **

Llegaron a las escaleras. Los Triforce se quedaron en el segundo piso. Era amplio, con muchos dormitorios y decorado como para la realeza. Parecía el castillo de Hyrule en The Legend of Zelda. Los cuartos era igual de grandes, con camas acolchadas e inmensas. Tenían armario y baño propio. Al final se acomodaron, chicas en los dormitorios del lado derecho y chicos del lado izquierdo excepto Mireya que cedió su cuarto en el lado de las chicas a Angie para ir al lado de chicos junto al cuarto de Marcos. Luego se apagaron las luces... Quedando todo demasiado oscuro y tenebroso.

- luces fuera a partir de las 11 de la noches.-dijo Chris por el altavoz.

- que bueno que ya estamos ubicados.-dijo Haku feliz dejando a sus compañeros de equipo en sus respectivos dormitorios.-estaré al final de pasillo en mi cuarto si me necesitan.

***Equipo Hongo***

Los chicos ni medio tocaron el tercer piso, se apagaron las luces junto al aviso de Chris. Nico prendió fuego en su mano gracias al fuego que Mario podía sacar en su videojuego y que Nico descubrió como usar. El pasillo estaba oscuro y desolado. No era muy lujoso pues parecía de una casa cualquiera en lugar de mansión. Las chicas entraron a las habitaciónes de la derecha y los chicos a la izquierda. Había una sencilla cama y un baño pequeño en cada cuarto que no era muy espacioso pero si lo suficiente como para estar comodos. Nico dejo a cada miembro del equipo en su cuarto y fue al propio al fondo del pasillo al lado izquierdo.

- esta sera una larga noche...-dijo Helena para si misma en su cuarto, totalmente asustada.

- jajajaja, así concluye el primer doble episodio de Total Drama Videogames. ¿Que otra tortura les pondré? ¿Quien sera eliminado? Esta vez ganaron los Triforce pero ¿Quien ganara la próxima vez? Todo esto y más en Total Drama Videogames!-dijo Chris desde un rincón oscuro de la mansión con un linterna apuntandose a la cara y hablado con voz tenebrosa.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado el cap y si, me tarde mucho... tenía examenes, pero la proxima semana tengo vacaciones así que actualizaré más rapido ;) Nos vemos luego! Atte. <em>Gene-neko-chan<em>**


	4. Bing Bang StarWar

**Y he aquí el tercer cap de mi primer reality :)se me alargó mucho, de nuevo x_x jejeje espero no se aburran leyendo D:**

**Bing Bang Star War**

Amaneció en la mansión Brawl. Los chicos con gorritos verdes se levantaron con cara de haber descansado bien. Los gorritos rojos... No se quejaban. Helena amaneció temblando de miedo debajo de su almohada. Pero a pesar de todo, no estaba molesta. Nico los despertó a las 9 de la mañana con algo de piedad por su experiencia anteriormente vivida. Haku y los Triforce estaban despiertos desde las 8 de la mañana, jugando Guitar Hero en el piso de abajo. Los Mushroom se les unieron después de un rato hasta las 12:30 que Chris los mando a volar al comedor con una sonrisa malvada.

- hay alguien que quiere saludarlos.-dijo el presentador.

Nuevamente, los chicos fueron al comedor y por el hoyo de la ventanita, un brazo musculoso y moreno salio esta vez con lo que parecía ser avena gris y un jugo extraño. Mientras Freddie iba protestando por la comida mala con Nico, el brazo músculoso los cogió por la camisa. En el otro brazo estaba la cuchara de comida. Ambos junto a los demás chicos en la mesa temblaron de miedo.

- Chef Hachet... Que alegría verte.-dijo Nico sonriendo nerviosamente.

- para ustedes flacuchos, tengo comida especial.-dijo Chef sacando más de esa cosa verde que comieron ayer y lo engullo en las bocas de Nico y Freddie. Ambos hicieron ademán de querer vomitar. Chef sonrió con burla.-estaban demasiado flacos, palidos y debiluchos.

- ¡soy pálido por emo! No por algún desorden alimenticio...-protesto Nico mientras de su mano lanzaba una bola de fuego pequeña, quemando ligeramente a Chef que lo soltó. El chico sonrió.

Haku sonrió burlona y con su mirada gamer, saco una zarpa que apareció en su mano y uso la garra de la punta para atrapar a Nico del brazo y atraerlo hacia ella. El chico no pudo hacer nada para evitar ser arrastrado.

- se supone que me prometiste una batalla a lo Brawl cuando estemos libres. Este es el momento.-lo reto la líder del equipo Triforce. El líder Mushroom sonrió maliciosamente.

Ambos se separaron de un salto y se dispusieron a pelear. Haku saco una espada larga y un escudo. Nico saco fuego pequeño de sus manos. La chica de gorro verde se lanzo a la batalla contra Nico con su espada en ristre. Dio una o dos estocadas veloces, esquivando el fuego de Nico. Haku giro con su espada haciendo el ataque giratorio de Link. Nico lo esquivo apenas. Su equipo estaba listo para intervenir cuando los Triforce sacaron espadas, zarpas, bombas y arcos para evitarlo. Los Mushroom olvidaron que no sabían controlar sus poderes pues Nico había descubierto como hacer solo el fuego.

- ¿como aprendieron eso?-pregunto Naya enojada con fuego en las manos.

- Ademas de jugar Guitar Hero aprendimos como usar nuestros poderes.-respondió Eris sonriendo con indulgencia.

- ¡¿Nico porque no nos enseñaste más poderes que este?-protesto Zack lanzando fuego a los Triforce

- no es mi culpa que Mario no use gran cosa. Piensen en algún golpe de box y creo que lo haran así como Mario. Así como sacan el fuego... Con la mente.-razonó Nico haciendo un escudo rojo alrededor de él para defenderse de las flechas de Haku. Pero el escudo se encogia a cada golpe recibido.

Will pensó un rato en algún ataque y giro para coger a Skyler de la camisa y darle varias vueltas y lanzarlo al suelo. Naya se río de él escandalosamente. Los demás hicieron lo mismo. Dark lo ayudo a ponerse de pie. Holliday saco una bomba y la lanzo hacia Jabaki y Miranda que se lanzaron al suelo lejos de la bomba.

- ¡BOOM! ¡BOOM!-dijo la chica sacando más bombas como loca.

Naya sonrió malignamente. Se puso cerca de Eris disimuladamente y salto con su puño en alto. Le pego a la chica mientras caía al piso junto a monedas gigantes.

- si, esos son los poderes de Mario.-dijo Nico sacando una capa amarilla que ondeó cerca de la vista de Haku, confundiendola.

- lo siento Eris, fue sin culpa.-dijo Naya ligeramente sarcástica. Nadie lo noto.

**Confesionario **

_- claaaro, fue "sin culpa"-dijo Naya haciendo comillas en el aire.-Eris, si te dolió eso espera a ver lo que te haré más tarde. Y Skyler también. Aunque creo que él desaparecerá antes de que diga..._

**Fin del confesionario **

-¡Basta! ¡Dejen se ser tan inmaduros!-grito Marcos cuando Dark lanzaba una flecha a Zack. Entonces, Natsumi le lanzo una bolita de fuego que lo quemo y lo hizo chillar como niñita.

Todos se detuvieron un segundo para mirar a Marcos más rojo que un tomate sentado en el piso con una mano en la boca. Isabella y Angelina rompieron a reír desde la mesa del comedor ajenas a la pelea así como Prudence.

- pagaras por eso Natsumi.-dijo Mireya molesta. Taiko y Layla sonrieron maliciosos sacando una bumeran, una zarpa y una bomba respectivamente

Mireya lanzo el bumeran mientras Natsumi tragaba saliva nerviosa. El bumeran formo un remolino magicamente que hizo a Nat girar mejor que bailarina de ballet. Taiko uso su zarpa para envolverla en la cuerda. Y...

- basta campistas, dejen el drama para su desafío de hoy.-dijo Chris aplastando un botón de su control mientras todas las armas estallaban con electricidad dejando atontados a todos.

**Confesionario **

**- **_ok, se que si Chris no hubiera intervenido, nos hubiéramos salido más de control pero, _¿_tenía que hacer explotar a todos?-protesto Miranda a la cámara apenas manteniéndose de pie._

_- le pateare su vanidoso trasero la próxima vez.-dijo Zack molesto acomodandose su gorra._

_- _¡_bah! _¡_Casi vencía a Nico!-se quejo Haku._

_- no me sorprende que las gemelas no hayan hecho nada. Son muy autocontroladas.-dijo Jabaki arreglandose el cabello electrificado._

_- _¡_ja!_¡_Por primera vez yo no fui la burla de todos! Fue el serio de Marcos. _¡_Me mata que grite como niña!-dijo Freddie riendo sonoramente._

_- _¡te oi Freddie!-dijo Marcos fuera del confesionario.

- _oh oh... Oye, _¡_dije que mi nombre era Fred!-grito el chico en el cuarto._

_- le pateare el trasero a Freddie y a su equipo. Y a Natsumi por quemarme y hacerme gritar-dijo Marcos más tarde algo sonrojado escondiendo sus ojos con su mano._

**Fin del confesionario **

- hable con los líderes ayer mientras ustedes dormían y dado que el equipo Mushroom perdió, Nico tiene la desventaja de malas cosas para su equipo este reto. Lo bueno, Nico mismo me sugirió el juego de hoy y me pareció una excelente idea.-dijo Chris sonriendo.

- ¿no se supone que debería ser un reto cada semana?-pregunto Dark.

- ayer que llegaron era sábado, hoy es domingo, es otra semana genio. ¿Algo más?-nadie hablo nada más que para gruñir.-bien, el juego de hoy sera: Star Fox 64. Un juego creado para la consola Nintendo 64.

Chris los traslado a todos a una gran nave espacial que viajaba a velocidad de avión.

- dado que uno de los temas centrales del juego es pilotear una nave, el reto de hoy sera precisamente eso. Deben conducir alrededor de Corneria, el planeta de Fox McCloud, el personaje principal.

Aunque nadie lo noto, Haku trago saliva nerviosamente y Nico sonrió maliciosamente. El chico sabía porque había escogido ese videojuego. La castaña miro al pelinegro con furia nerviosa. Nico le guiño el ojo haciéndola sonrojar y enojar más.

- equipo Triforce, como ganaron el ultimo desafío tendrán una pequeña ventaja: sus naves son más rápidas y tendrán 2 segundos de ventaja para despegar. Su misión es encontrar aros de oro y de plata alrededor de Corneria. Hay 5 de cada uno. Los de oro valen el doble de puntos. El equipo que tenga más puntos acumulados gana. El perdedor debe mandar a alguien a freír espárragos en el mundo real. En sus marcas, listos, fuera.

Los chicos ni siquiera estaban listos cuando Chris los saco a patadas. En cada nave estaban 2 chicos, uno manejando y el otro con los demás controles. Los chicos Link despegaron pronto, seguidos 2 segundos más tarde por los chicos Mario. Las naves estaban alineadas asi. Por los Triforce encabezando la fila de 6 naves, estaban Haku y Holliday, seguidas por Francisco y Mireya, Marcos y Angelina, Phoenix con Miranda, Skyler con Erin y por ultimo Taiko y Layla que cerraban la formación en v. Por los Mushroom, iban Nico y Isabella a la cabeza, Zack y Naya tras ellos, seguidos Freddie y Fred, Jabaki y Ryan, William y Prudence y cerrando el circulo de naves, estaban Helena y Natsumi (n/a: el dúo dinámico -.-)

**Equipo Mushroom **

- en serio Nico, porque escogiste navecitas en vez de algo más bonito.-se quejo Zack manejando su nave.

- porque sencillamente Haku vale demonios en los juegos de naves y al ser líder, seria una clara desventaja para los Triforce.-respondió Nico por intercomunicador.

- bien pensado Nico.-dijo Layla mirando al espacio. Natsumi sonrió manejando su nave con los pies.

- por fin haces algo bien.-dijo Ryan.

- ¡oye! Gracias por decirme pésimo líder.-protesto Nico.-que pena que sea una pulga más pequeña que tu y tenga más responsabilidades.-saco la lengua infantilmente.

- ¡miren un aro!-aviso Prudence inclinándo su nave al aro. Era de oro. En cuando Will saco una mano robótica para coger el aro, las naves del equipo se sacudieron. Las luces se pusieron rojas.

- alguien nos ataco.-dijo Nico.

- no ¿en serio? Pensé que la gravedad 0 movió la nave con el viento.-dijo Zack.

- calla y gira la nave hacia atrás.-ordeno Naya.

- ¡fueron los Triforce!-dijo Helena sorprendida.-¿no estaban al frente de nosotros?

- ¿como es que fueron tan rapidos y tan buenos en naves como para hacer maniobras si Haku es mala en este videojuego?-cuestiono Freddie.

- olvidaste a Francisco tocayo.-dijo Fred.-sabemos muy bien que es tan gamer como Haku y Nico.

- no me digas toca...

- ¡rayos! ¡Como lo olvide!-dijo Nico pegandose contra el volante arrepintiendose rápidamente.

- ¡Loser!-dijo Naya.

- oh vamos chicos. Podemos hacer algo contra ellos.-dijo Helena optimista.

- afortunadamente, se me acaba de ocurrir un plan.-dijo Naya sonriendo.

**Equipo Triforce **

- ya tranquilizate Haku...-murmuro Holli manejando la nave en lugar de Haku. La chica estaba triste ya que gracias a los hermanos Touchdown había logrado atacar a los Mushroom.

- claro... No quiero que mi equipo se enoje conmigo...-dijo Haku.

- chicas, allá hay un aro de plata.-aviso Angie.

- Taiko, cogelo.-ordeno Haku. Taiko lo hizo.

- tenemos dos aros de plata.-aviso Eris.-Skyler, ¿puedes conducir por favor?

- claro que si mi querida Erin.-dijo Skyler tomando el volante.

- gracias Sky...

- dije que me llamaba Arturo

- ¿no era Lancelot?-apunto Miranda por intercomunicador.

- estoy seguro de que primero dijo que se llamaba Arturo.-dijo Phoenix.

- pero Chris lo llamo Skyler...-comenzó Dark.

- pero me llamo Arturo.-dijo Skyler.

- pero antes dijiste que eras Lancelot.-dijo Mireya

- estoy segura de que me dijo que era Arturo.-dijo Miranda.

- no, no, mi nombre es Camelot.-cambio Skyler confundiendo a todos.

- ¿no decías que eras Arturo?-dijo Erin

- ¿o Lancelot?-siguió Angie.

- ¡basta! No se desconcentren con algo tan trivial como...-dijo Haku.

- ¡BOOM!-dijo Holli mientras las naves de los Triforce se sacudian. Haku miro y vio su escuadrón de v rodeada de naves plateadas con una M en un hongo rojo en el lado derecho como logo.-fueron los Mushroom. Más que seguro.

- no en serio?-dijo Marcos sarcásticamente buscando un modo de escapar. Holliday lo ignoro.

- como lo...-comenzó Dark.

- fue cuando Skyler nos entretuvo con el misterio de su nombre.-razonó Mireya mirando a su compañero.

- lograremos vencerlos al final.-sonrió Francisco encantadoramente. Mireya se sonrojo levemente. Marcos los oyó y entrecerró sus ojos.

- Nico... Has molestado al toro, ahora te vienen los cuernos...-gruño Haku tomando el mando de su nave.-Taiko, Holli, Dark, Marcos, Erin, Phoenix tomen los misiles y laseres y disparen sin piedad a Nico y sus naves. Si los Mushroom quieren guerra, guerra tendrán.

Un aura oscura apareció alrededor de Haku asustando a más de uno.

**Confesionario **

- _ayer casi mata a Zack de no ser por Nico. Ahora que Nico es el enemigo... Esto sera una masacre.-dijo Mireya tragando saliva._

_- se que esa Naya no me lastimo por error. Y esta es mi oportunidad de devolverle el favor.-dijo Erin.-Si logro manipular a su equipo cuando pierdan, la eliminarán en un 2x3. Total, la bipolaridad de nuestra líder es un boleto a villa perdedor para los Mushroom._

_- vi algo raro en ese Touchdown con mi hermanita. Si perdemos...-dijo Marcos con la frase al aire._

_- las naves de los otros harán BOOM.-dijo Holli inocentemente._

**Fin del confesionario **

- ¡ataquen!-dijeron Nico y Haku a sus equipos al mismo tiempo. Los laseres cruzaron de un lado a otro chocando contra otros láseres o alguna nave.

- ¡bomba!-aviso Holli lanzando una super-bomba especial de Holliday a la nave de Nico e Isa.

- ¡ja! Sabia que Holliday haría algo así.-dijo Nico sacando una raqueta con su mano robótica mientras devolvía la bomba al puro estilo del tennis hacia Dark y Mireya.

- ¡hey! ¡No sabia que eso se podía hacer!-protesto Mireya. Dark devolvió la pelota con su mano robótica al estilo voley.

- ¡Zacharias reacciona!-dijo Naya.

- ¡usa la mano que esta en tus controles!-grito Zack al ver la bomba. Naya regreso la bomba por los pelos.

- ¿que es esto? ¡¿Partido de voley espacial?-dijo Erin devolviendo la pelota que le había llegado.

- Holli cuando explota tu bomba?-pregunto Haku al ver que Ryan devolvía la bomba limpiamente.

- en unos...-miro el reloj de la nave.-15 segundos.

- chicos mantengan la bomba durante 2 tiros mas.-ordeno Haku pues cada vez que la "pelota" se iba a otro lado demoraba 5 segundos de viaje por la gravedad cero.-en la explosión, escapen y busquen los aros.

Luego de que Taiko devolviera la bomba y Helena la regresara, Holli hizo una especie de remate hacia los Mushroom. Pero al último segundo, Naya regreso la bomba hacia Haku y Holli.

BBBBOOOOOMMMMM

Una gruesa pantalla de humo cubrió a los Triforce mientras Naya y parte de su equipo se iban a buscar los aros restantes. Pero no contaron con que Dark, Erin y Taiko con sus compañeros se habían adelantado.

- ¿es que acaso Francisco lo sabe todo?-dijo Ryan molesto al ver a los Triforce.

- espera... ¿Todo eso fue planeado?-dijo Naya sorprendida.

- Haku se sacrifico a si misma para dejarnos atacar a los Mushroom. Sabia que seria un estorbo al no saber pilotear naves.-murmuro Mireya mirando la nave de Haku hecha trocitos.

- pues hay que ganar el desafío para que su sacrificio no sea en vano.-dijo Skyler solemnemente.

- ¡Haku!-grito Nico al no ver rastros ni de la líder de los Triforce ni de su compañera.

- creo que Naya se paso. Espero que a Angie no le haya caído nada malo...-murmuro Isabella. Nico sonrió ante lo dicho por la chica.

- ella esta bien. No le cayo una bomba asesina por lo menos.-bromeo el emo. Isa río ligeramente.

- sabes, yo no creo que seas un inútil.-dijo la mexicana suavemente. Nico se sonrojo levemente.

- gracias, de verdad. Usualmente solo Haku me lo dice. Incluso mi primo me dice que soy bobo.-dijo Nico. Le sonrió dulcemente haciendo bajar la mirada a Isa, avergonzada.

Un láser paso a lado de la nave fallando por poquito. Los 2 chicos se movieron rapidamente para ver a sus atacantes. En la nave estaban Angie, Haku, Holli y Marcos sonriendo. Le habían dado a la nave Mushroom tras Nico e Isabella perteneciente a Frederich y Fred. A Nico se le iluminó la mirada.

- sabia que no te vencería tan fácilmente. Ni siquiera en Star Fox.-murmuro. Haku desde su nave pareció entenderle pues sonrió alzando los hombros.

**Confesionario **

_- _¡_ja! Acabe con el tonto de Freddie por burlarse de mi. La proxima: Natsumi. Aunque creo que Mireya le hizo bastante por hoy._

_- y yo que creí que ya me había librado de ser la burla...-se quejo Freddie._

**Fin del confesionario**

Por otro lado, Naya y Erin estaban batallando a disparos por un aro de oro. Sin saber, en sus rabietas le habían dado a varias de las naves de sus equipos dejándolos fuera de combate.

- ¡demonios! ¡Erin, deja de atacarnos!-dijo Dark mientras su nave se quedaba parada al estar muy dañada. Taiko intentaba llegar al aro en disputa con el brazo metálico que era lo único que servía de su nave. Layla se notaba aburrida pues solo miraba la ventana de su nave.

Ryan y Jabaki iban silenciosamente tras los aros sin que nadie se de cuenta. Prudence y William socorrian a los estallados Fred y Freddie con sus ultimas fuerzas pues, al igual que los Triforce, estaban dañados.

- que horror...-murmuraba Freddie a cada segundo irritando a varios.

- bla bla bla, ¿Chris cuando acaba este desafío?-dijo Will de repente.

En ese segundo, apareció la nave gigante de Chris y los atrajo a todos con un imán.

- bien hecho Will, quien sabe si ganamos o perdimos.-se quejo Zack despegando su nariz del vidrio de su nave.

Los chicos volvieron con Chris cargando sus aros. Chris los llevo de regreso a la mansión Brawl en donde Chef vestido con traje de azafata le llevaba a Chris un cóctel. En el cuarto en el que estaban era uno nuevo. Era como un concurso de preguntas pues los chicos estaban al frente de un estrado, en donde el presentador estaba parado, y una pizarra electrónica.

- ¡bien! Que juego más sucio Triforces, lanzar una bomba... Erin, disparar como Izzy desquíciada no ayudo ni al otro equipo ni al tuyo. Naya, lo mismo digo. Mushrooms, pudieron hacerlo mejor. Si Nico dejara de coquetear con Isabella y dejara de medio matar y provocar la ira de Haku, su equipo estaría mejor.-dijo Chris mientras los ojos de Haku chispeaban de ira contra el emo, Nico e Isabella se apresuraban a negar todo y Angelina miraba a su gemela sorprendida.

- torpe.-dijo Chef pegandole a Nico.

- ah... El drama... Siguiendo con el desafío, es hora de saber quien gano. Triforce, sus aros.-Taiko y Eris dejaron 3 aros de plata y uno de oro.-30 puntos por los de plata y 20 por el de oro dando un total de 50 puntos.

En la pizarra aparecio el simbolo de los Triforce y el 50 abajo del mismo. Ryan y Will se acercaron con los aros del equipo Mushroom.

- ¡wow! ¡Buen trabajo Hongos! 20 puntos por los de plata y 60 por los de oro dando un gran total de 80 puntos.-señalo los 2 aros de plata y los 3 de oro. Los Mushroom estallaron en gritos festejando su primera victoria.

- ¿como lo hicieron?-pregunto Angelina.

- sencillo. Nico y Naya predijeron casi todos sus movimientos: la bomba de Holli, la guerra de laseres de Haku y la distracción con el humo. Pero no contábamos con que Dark vendría entre tanto humo.-comenzó Will.

- así que Naya rápidamente nos escondió entre su pelea de laseres con Eris para que escaparamos por los aros. Will obtuvo los otros de plata y yo los de oro.-dijo Ryan feliz.

- wow, parece que Nico no es tan inútil.-dijo Chris. Isa le sonrió a Nico mirándolo como diciendo:"te lo dije", mirada que no fue ignorada por Haku.-equipo Triforce, parece que serán los primeros en eliminar a alguien. Los veo aquí mismo después de su ultima cena como un equipo de 12. Equipo Mushroom, su recompensa es un aditivo a sus poderes. Hoy se llevan el paquete de Star Fox.-dicho esto, Chris aplastó un botón y una pistola junto a unos audifonos con micrófono y una placa verde en su ojo izquierdo aparecieron en los chicos. Luego lanzo una llave a Nico.-además, tendrán acceso a cuartos ocultos solo para ganadores: hay spa, buffets, jacuzzi y otros lujos.

- ¡SIII!-vitorearon los Mushroom.

Se fueron festejando y levantando a Naya y Nico en el aire gritando sus nombres. Haku sonrió débilmente pero entristecio casi al segundo. Ella sabia que iba a perder contra Nico en un juego de naves pero eso no era lo único que le dolía.

- Tranquila, fuiste de gran utilidad en el desafío a pesar de no saber jugar bien sobre naves.-la consolo Phoenix. Angie y Mireya la abrazaron y fueron al comedor solo para ver el sol caer en la ventana.

- ¿como es que pasamos medio día en un videojuego sin siquiera notarlo?-pregunto Miranda.

- el vicio de los juegos.-dijo Taiko.

- ¡Muero de hambre!-grito Layla sin pensar. Chef les puso un plato de guisado café carbonizado y agua.-ok... Talvez no tanto...

El animo de los Triforce estaba alicaído. Los Mushroom se les unieron en la comida. Mas su animo no mejoro. No sabían a quien eliminar.

**Más tarde ese día...**

Los Triforce se fueron al cuarto donde Chris había dicho pero el cuarto había mutado. Era un cuarto oscuro con una lámpara en el techo que daba una luz pequeña. En una rincón estaban antorchas y una mesa con gafas 3D.

- primera eliminación Triforces. Este es el cuarto de los perdedores. La eliminación se hará aquí cada semana. Para votar, deben coger las gafas 3D y en el holograma de su elección rasguñenlo como significado que quieres eliminarlo. Haku, dado que es la líder y presentadora sin sueldo...

- sin sueldo? ¡Si debían pagarme! Que estafa...-dijo la chica.

- ...tiene la inmunidad permanente. Aun así puede votar para la eliminación. Ahora, voten.-uno a uno fueron a la mesa y realizaron su votación.

**Votaciones**

- _se que por su culpa tuvimos que hacer un plan suicida, no tengo nada en su contra pero nos distrajo y por él perdimos.-dijo Miranda atacando el holograma de Skyler._

_- si no nos hubiera disparado siguiendo el plan maquiavelico de Naya habríamos ganado.-dijo Francisco rasguñando a Erin._

_- la verdad... No se por quien votar...-dijo Layla._

**Fin de las votaciones **

- bien campistas, ya votaron.-Chris saco brazaletes de realidad virtual que los chicos antes tenian puestos.-quien no reciba un brazalete debe cruzar esa puerta y dejar la mansión Brawl para siempre.

- cuando nos...-comenzó Mireya.

- mientras estábamos en el mundo 3D.-dijo Haku

- Haku, Dark, Holli, Mireya, Marcos, Angie, Taiko, Layla, Miranda...-entrego los brazaletes a los chicos salvados que suspiraron con alivio. Solo quedaban 3: Phoenix, Erin y Skyler.

Phoenix miro a Erin, Erin a Skyler y Skyler a Phoenix. Los 3 estaban nerviosos.

- ¡Phoenix!-dijo Chris lanzandole al chico su brazalete. Phoenix sonrió y chocó 5 con Haku, Dark y los hermanos García quienes eran sus amigos más cercanos.

- bien hecho chico Kirkland.-dijo Taiko sonriendo.

Ahora, el campista que se queda en Total Drama Videogames es...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

- ¡Erin!

La chica cogió su brazalete sonriendo con suficiencia dejando a Skyler atrás sorprendido.

- pero... Pero... ¿Yo que hice?

- distrajiste a todos con el misterio de tu nombre el cual debo decir que es...-dijo Chris.

- ¡sir Lancelot!-interrumpió el chico.

- Skyler Preyton. Ahora, vete por esa puerta perdedor.-le ignoro Chris. Al chico eliminado se le borró el gorrito verde de Link.

- bueno, me voy con dignidad.-Skyler movió una espada invisible apuntando a sus compañeros.-nos veremos luego Triforces. Se acerco a Erin y se arrodillo frente a ella. La chica se sorprendió y sonrojo pero recobro la compostura rapidamente.-nos vemos preciosa Erin.

- si si, vete ya.-apuro Chris empujando a Skyler al vortice del terror que había detrás de la puerta.

Se escucharon los gritos del chico haciendo estremecer a todos.

- ¡nah! Estará bien.-dijo Chris.

- vamonos chicos.-dijo Haku reuniendo a sus 10 Triforces. Todos sonrieron tristemente y cruzaron la puerta que antes tenía un vortice. Ahora era la conexión a la planta baja de la mansión.

**Confesionario**

- ¡_ja! Mi plan funciono. Uno menos, faltan 10. Solo deberé hacerme la buenita de nuevo. Mi equipo debe ganar y luego ser machacado lentamente. Nadie puede votar contra mi. Pero a los Mushroom los acabare primero. Ahora conocerán a la verdadera diosa de la discordia Eris.-dijo Erin sonriendo maligna a la cámara. Luego miro su mano.-Sky...-se pego una cachetada.-no caeré en su trampa, no caeré..._

**Fin del confesionario**

Chris sonrió mientras veía a los Triforce irse.

- ¿Los Triforce se recuperaran? ¿Nico guiará a su equipo a otra victoria? ¿Dark y Mireya tendrán algo? ¿Que hay de Nico e Isa? ¿Como tomara Haku todo eso? ¡Todas las respuestas y más en Total Drama Videogames!

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado el cap. Yay! ya tengo vacaciones así que actualizaré más rapido, espero. Si no me machacan en tennis actualizare pronto ;) <strong>

**Ja ne! **


	5. Run run explotions!

**Y he aquí el cuarto cap de mi primer reality :) se me alargó mucho, de nuevo x_x creo que no puedo hacer caps cortos jejeje espero no se aburran leyendo D:**

**Run run explotions!**

Ya habían pasado varios días en la mansión Brawl. Es difícil saberlo cuando pasas en una mansión en cual no hay relojes. Los Mushroom estaban en un gran spa dándose un masaje y recibiendo comida de reyes. Los Triforces comían la comida asquerosa de Chef.

- vaya remedio.-se resignó Taiko por 10 vez con seriedad jamás vista en el.

- la próxima vez debemos ganar.-se propuso Marcos. Phoenix, Mireya, Miranda y Dark asintieron sonriendo.

- ¡ah, ah, achu!-estornudo Haku.

- que te paso?-pregunto Erin sonriendo.

- ayer Chris y Nico me hicieron cumplir la apuesta. Apostamos a que el líder del equipo perdedor debía pescar el almuerzo.-dijo la castaña pequeña.-pero creo que también pesque un resfriado.

- ah, eso es malo...-dijo Phoenix acercandose a la líder de gorrito verde.

- ¡achu! Estoy bien.-dijo Haku obstinada.

- puedo ser hiperactivo pero tengo mis limites.-apunto Taiko. Layla asintió.

- yo que tu, voy a la enfermería.-dijo.

- si hubiera una...-murmuro la castaña menor.

- ¿no hay enfermería? ¿Entonces quien nos cura?-pregunto Mireya sorprendida.

- los pasantes.-respondió Nico desde una esquina del comedor. Traía una bandeja con comida gourmet. Haku esquivo su mirada.-quien esta enfermo?-la enferma les dio una mirada de "no digan nada o sentirán mi ira."

- nadie, solo es curiosidad.-dijo Marcos rápidamente. Los demás asintieron.

- toma Haku, lo traje para ti.-dijo Nico sonriendo dándole la bandeja a la chica.

-...-Haku cogió la bandeja y la miro con indiferencia. Luego giro hacia Francisco y Holliday.-tomen chicos, se los regalo por haber hecho un excelente trabajo en el reto pasado. Nos vemos di Angelo.

Mientras Haku se iba dejando tanto a su equipo como a Nico sorprendidos, los demás Mushroom ingresaban a ver a los Triforce.

**Confesionario **

_- ok... Ver a Haku así de molesta con su mejor amigo da miedo... ¿No le gusta perder o que?-dijo Miranda._

_- mmm... ¿Habré hecho algo para que Haku se enoje conmigo?-se pregunto Nico a si mismo._

_- ¿Haku y Nico se pelearon por mi culpa?-dijo Isabella._

_- drama, drama, si hago lo suficiente puedo hacer que expulsen a alguna de las gemelas. Supongo que ellas han de ser muy apegadas entre si así que...-Erin sonrió malevola._

**Fin del confesionario **

Ryan iba hablando con Will y Fred sobre deportes que han practicado. Taiko se unió a ellos con felicidad.

- ¿has escalado? ¡Que bien! Jabaki y yo escalamos pero no muchos hacen eso...-comento el pelirrojo.

- oye fosforitos, eso debería quedar entre nosotros.-dijo Jabaki con seriedad a su hermano menor.

- disculpa a tu hermano fosforito y a mi por no haber notado tu hermosa presencia Jabaki...-comenzó Ryan.

- ¿hermosa? Amigo, necesitas lentes.-dijo Taiko con sorna.

- Ryan Davis Rose Bale para servirte.-dijo el rubio ignorando al menor de los Swell.

- no eres muy pequeño para coquetear con alguien de 22 años. Debo duplicarte la edad creo.-comento Jabaki. Ryan se sintió insultado.

- ¡tengo 17 años!-y se marcho hacieno un puchero que llamo la atención de las chicas presentes que lo señalaban como si fuera perrito.

- me cae bien.-dijo Taiko riendo. Jabaki y Prudence le lanzaron una mirada como si estuviera loco.

Naya se acerco sutilmente a Ryan despechado.

- yo no creo que parezcas niño, de hecho pareces muy maduro para tener 17 años. Esa Jabaki no sabe a quien se pierde.-a Ryan se le iluminaron los ojos.

- de veras de veritas crees eso?-agitó la cabeza rápidamente.-digo, claro que soy maduro. Solo la desventaja de mi cara infantilmente atrayente me hace ver pequeño.

- los que no ven tu verdadero yo, no deberían tener tu atención.-dijo Naya sonriendo.

- me alegra que tu si la veas. Me acompañas a tomar jugo de fresa en la sala de buffets?-invito Ryan extendiendo su brazo como caballero.

- de fresa no.-dijo Naya molesta hasta que controlo su expresión.

Chris entro al comedor arrastrando a Haku. La chica tenía un dedo debajo de su nariz para no estornudar.

- bien equipos, hora de su tercer desafío en Total Drama Videogames.-dijo el presentador sacando su control maestro. Aplastó un botón y todos se trasladaron a una pista de carreras hecha de legos. Una ciudad pequeña hecha de legos.

- ¿en serio, Legos?-dijo Zack sarcásticamente.

- ¡no! Es una pista de carreras creada por mi especialmente para este reto. ¡Bienvenidos a Mario Kart!-Chris acerco a los carritos en la linea de salida.-el reto de hoy es una carrera doble por ganar y no morir en el intento. El primer carro en hacer 3 laps le da la victoria a su equipo.

- eso es fácil, ¿cual es el punto?-dijo Erin.

- el punto es que ustedes deben ir a ganar por sus propios equipos ya que solo habrán 6 autos por cada equipo.-dijo Chris.-la mitad de los equipos irán conduciendo y la otra mitad irán en la parte de atrás de los carros lanzando bombas a los enemigos. Ya que los Triforces tiene una persona menos, uno tendrá que sobrevivir o si quiere se puede retirar sin ningún recargo de conciencia mas que de ser eliminado si el equipo pierde. Lo bueno, yo escogere los equipos.

- ¿se supone eso es bueno?-dijo Naya sarcasticamente. Chris la ignoro.

- Mushrooms, sus equipos son los siguientes: Nico e Isa, Will y Naya, Prue y Ryan, Fred y Helena, Natsumi y Jabaki y por ultimo Freddie y Zack.

- espera ¡¿queeee?-Protesto Zack.-¿Yo con este perdedor? No no no, ni muerto.

- ¿tu crees que me gustaría estar con él?-dijo Fred ignorando a Zack.-Zacharias y yo no congeniamos. Pido un cambio.

- ¿Zacharias? ¿TU te atreves a decirme Zacharias? Te voy a machacar.-un aura de fuego lo cubrió y subió su puño a la altura de su cara. El hongo de su mano brillo. De pronto, su gorrito rojo de Mario se trasnformo en un gorrito de cuernos verde y amarillo de Bowser. Zack lanzo fuego por la boca. Todos se alejaron lanzandose aun lado.

- ¡oye! Como...-comenzó a protestar Haku.

- ¿que no sabían? Pensé que lo habían descubierto hace tiempo ustedes 2 frikis.-dijo Chris mirando a Haku y Nico.-cuando dije "paquetes" me refería a todos los personajes incluidos en ese juego. Los Triforces tienen a todos los personajes de The Legend of Zelda del Super Smash Brawl. Al igual que el equipo Mushroom tiene a todos los personajes de Mario Bros.

- entonces...-Haku puso su mano derecha en el aire frente a su mano izquierda. La Triforce de su mano derecha brillo y el gorrito verde de Link desapareció para ser reemplazado por unas joyas de oro en la cabeza con lo que parecian diamantes. En seguida, Haku hizo una especie de magia y lanzo electricidad a Nico.

- ¡oye! ¿Que te he hecho?-protesto Nico poniéndose de pie con ayuda de Will e Isa.

- nada Nicholas. Solo que tu presencia no me es muy grata.-dijo Haku dándole la espalda.

- oookeeey, como decía, los carros del equipo Triforce son: Holli y Dark, Eris y Angie, Miranda y Taiko, Layla y Mireya, Marcos y Phoenix...

- entonces yo debo escoger si ir sola o quedarme aquí.-dijo Haku.

- wow, ese no fue tu mejor plan Chris.-dijo Eris riendo con burla.

- ¿espera que? Es cierto... Yo no escogí los equipos fue...-Chris miro a Nico que sonrió alzando los hombros.

- Haku escogió nuestros equipos, yo los de ellos. Eso era lo justo.-dijo. Naya pareció ver un plan de trasfondo.

**Confesionario **

_- ja, ja, veo que he subestimado a Nico. Poner a Haku al final la ponía en 2 cosas: o ir sola y sin poder atacar a nadie, o salir y dar desventaja de un carro. Lo único es que ella no puede ser eliminada... Pero puedo hacer algo con eso.-dijo Naya._

_- ¿que Haku pueda decidir si competir o no, es bueno?-se cuestiono Miranda._

**Fin de confesionario **

- oye Chris, ya que si Haku entra o no, no afecta en nada ¿Podria entonces Haku perder su inmunidad por este desafío?-pregunto Naya malvada. Los Mushroom se apresuraron a asentir con la cabeza todos menos el líder.

- ¡No! Eso no esta en nuestros contratos.-protesto Nico.-rayos, necesito a Courtney.

- no importa, Naya me parece una buena idea. Haku por hoy has perdido tu inmunidad así que eres expulsable.-dijo Chris.

- entonces voy a jugar. De todos modos iba a hacerlo pero ya que mi permanencia en el reality esta en juego...-dijo la presentadora sin sueldo.

- entonces esta decidido. ¡A sus posiciones!-dijo Chris.

Los Triforces se subieron a sus carros al igual que los Mushrooms. Nico miraba preocupado a Haku como queriendo que lo mire pero ella lo ignoraba. Isabella trataba de no hablarle para no regarla más pues sabía que lo que le pasaba a Haku es que estaba celosa.

Por otro lado, Francisco miraba sobre su hombro preocupado. Holliday estaba parada sobre el carro.

- Holli, ten piedad a los demás con tus bombas. Sabes que todo lo que todas los quemas o explotas.-dijo Dark a su hermana.

- ¿no BOOM?-dijo Holli con tristeza.

- si Holli, lanza bombas pero no mates a nadie.-repitió Dark.

- ¿si BOOM pero sin exagerar?-dijo la mayor de los Touchdown. Mireya rió.

- exactamente eso Holli. A menos que estés rodeada por ellos.-dijo Mireya señalando a los Mushroom.

- temo por los Mushroom...-murmuro Dark sonriendo.

- descuida, somos videojuegos. Lo maximo que nos pasaría es caernos de los carros pero no creo que duela. Es "realidad virtual" no "realidad".-dijo Mireya.

- eso espero. Esta realidad virtual no es como la esperaba. Es demasiado real...-dijo Dark. Mireya dejo de sonreír un segundo para luego poner su mano con la del menor de los Touchdown.

- todo saldrá bien. Si todos sobrevivimos a las bombas incluso podríamos ganar, ¿si?

- claro.-ambos giraron hacia su alfrente para ver la pista de carreras.

Marcos estaba con la mandíbula apretada desde su carro. Pero no era el único. Desde arriba del carro de Dark, Holliday estaba seria y muy fría. Miraba a Mireya como si quisiera matarla. Marcos captó esa mirada y llamo la atención de la mayor de los Touchdown. Le hizo señas de "nosotros debemos hablar". Holli asintió. Luego, Marcos se puso a hablar animadamente con Phoenix, Miranda, Taiko y Layla.

Por otro lado, Ryan miraba embobado a Naya. Mirada que no paso desapercibido por Erin. La chica sonrió y se dispuso a hablar con Angie.

- Angelina, tu y tu hermana son muy unidas ¿verdad?-dijo Eris. Angie la miro desde la parte de arriba del carro.

- si... Pero últimamente estoy dudando que tan unidas estamos.-dijo Angelina con tristeza.

-¿porque lo dices?

- pues ella no me ha contado si le gusta Nico. No niego que es guapo pero Haku...-Angie miro a la lider Triforce.-ella hará lo posible para que pierdan y eliminen a mi hermana...

- entonces debes evitar que los Mushroom pierdan.-concluyo Eris.

- ¿quieres decir que debo sabotear a mi equipo?

- mas o menos

- ¡pero si me descubren podrían expulsarme!

- a menos que no se enteren. Yo te ayudare en eso.

- gracias Eris.-Angie sonrió al igual que Erin.

Pero ellas no vieron que la conversación no era tan privada. Phoenix las miraba decepcionado de Angie.

**Confesionario **

_- sinceramente, desde que Skyler se fue pude ver una pizca de maldad en Erin. A mi no me puede engañar, no, no.-dijo Phoenix._

_- Naya... Es tan linda...-dijo Ryan._

_- Mireya me cae muy bien. Es muy amable conmigo.-dijo Dark inocentemente._

_-¡machacar!-dijo Haku con un muñeco vudu de Isabella.-nadie me quita a mi mejor amigo!_

_- ¿hago bien en sabotear a mi equipo? Creo que si, mientras Eris me ayude. Ella me cae bien. Es muy amable.-dijo Angie._

_- Marcos y yo tenemos la misma idea. Debemos separar a mi hermano de la suya. O me encargare de que suplique que la expulsen.-dijo Holli friamente._

**Fin del confesionario **

- ¡wow! ¡Un juego se Mario! ¡Debe ser una señal de nuestra segunda victoria!-dijo Jabaki sonriendo.

- no digas tonterías. Sabes que es un tabú decir eso.-regaño Prue pegandole a la chica. Los Mushroom la miraron con reproche. Taiko se burló de su hermana desde su carro.

- en sus marcas...-los motores de los carros sonaron.-listos...-se escucharon rugir los carros.-fuera!

12 carros arrancaron como su fuera Grand Prix. Todos cogieron las cajas que habían en la pista. Los chicos que estaban atrás obtuvieron bombas. Holli, Taiko y los Triforce sonrieron y comenzaron a lanzar bombas como locos. Las bombas de la pista eran, literalmente, bombas atómicas.

- ¡ahhh!-grito Natsumi agarrándose con la vida del carro que se sacudia de forma asesina.

- resiste ahí, mi hermano Taiko tiene buena puntería. Él me disparo pero no esperaba que esquivar no bastara para evitar recibir daño.-dijo Jabaki girandose la gorra de Mario hacia atrás.-hora de la acción. Nat, lanza tus bombas rápido. Tengo un plan.

- esta bien.-dijo la chica.

Por otro lado, Haku estaba totalmente desprotegida con Naya apuntandole al igual que Prue, Zack y Frederich. La chica sonrió mientras volvía a cambiar sus joyas de la princesa Zelda por el gorrito verde de Link. Luego saco su espada y devolvió las bombas usandola como raqueta.

- ¡wow! ¡Wow! ¡Wow!-dijo Fred asustado al volver a tener su bomba a punto de explotar.

- ¡lanza la bomba!-dijo Zack que estaba a lado de Fred y Helena.

- ¡lanzala!-grito Freddie asustado. Helena giro rápidamente en una vuelta y Fred soltó la bomba en medio de los 2 carros.

BOOOOMMMMM

Los 4 chicos quedaron en el piso, llenos de hollín y con la ropa chamuscada.

- un elefante se balanceaba sobre la tela de una araña...-cantaba Helena atontada.

- mira! Una laptop ultimo modelo con 10 gb de ram y 200 gb de memoria!-deliro Freddie cogiendo un pedazo del carrito de carreras roto.

- no seas idiota, idiota. Es un emparedado.-dijo Zack quitándole el pedazo del carrito. Iba a comérselo cuando Fred se lo quito.

- dejen eso en paz.-dijo mientras los demás carritos avanzaban.

- jejeje olvide decirles chicos, las bombas al explotar sueltan un gas conocido como gas de la risa. Sera divertido verlos tontear por un rato.-dijo Chris por altavoz.

- Estupido McClean…-murmuraron algunos.

- chicos, las primeras curvas tomenlas suave.-ordeno Haku llamando la atención de se equipo.- la ultima...-devolvió otras bombas y lanzo las propias alejando a sus atacantes.-tomenla por adentro y derrapen. Es la única forma para no perder tiempo y ganar.

- si!-dijeron Francisco, Mireya, Angie, Miranda y Marcos. Todos dieron una vuelta aguda.

- upsss.-dijo Holli lanzando una bomba disimiladamente hacia Mireya. La atacada dio una sacudida que termino en una fatal salida de la pista.

- ¡Mireya! ¡¿Holli que hiciste?-dijo Francisco mirando hacia atrás.

- ¿yo?-mintió Holli. Dark hizo ademán de volver por ella cuando el bumeran de Haku le golpeo suavemente.

- dejala o perderemos y la podrían expulsar.-dijo la lider avanzando. Dark asintió tristemente y aceleró.

Los Mushroom estaban sorprendidos. Haku los había adelantado estando totalmente desprotegida. Nico sonreía tristemente mientras avanzaba en la pista llena de vuelta pequeñas y dispositivos que aumentaban la velocidad. Cogieron otra caja de bombas virtual y dispararon de nuevo. Desde allí, Holli y Taiko estaban apuntando directamente a los Mushroom.

- esquiven y ataquen.-ordeno Nico.

- la mejor estrategia es devolver lo que nos lanzan.-dijo Prue.

- cuantos saben jugar tennis.-pregunto Naya molesta. Nadie respondió.-eso creí. Ahora o esquivan y atacan, o uno de nosotros deberá sentir mi ira y freír esparragos en villa perdedor.

Todos hicieron caso a Naya a regañadiente. Prue la miro molesta. Las bombas caían y explotaban a mil por hora. No se podía ver mas que humo y allí empezó el problema.

-¡oigan!-BOOM-...perdido...-BOOM-...alguien?-grito Nico mientras otro BOOM apagaba su voz.-ah, rayos... Creo que no me escuchan...

- pues en realidad creo que Fred y Helena perdieron la carrera durante la lluvia de bombas.-dijo Isabella.-vi como Ryan escapo por un pelito de ser explotado como Helena. Pero no se quien mas hemos perdido.

-¡Nico!-BOOM.-perdido.-BOOM.-nerd-BOOM.-y su fastidioso.-BOOM.-grito Prue

- ¿a quiénes?-dijo Nico.

- deduzco que a Freddie y Zack.-dijo Isa.

- que lista.-el líder Mushroom sonrió. Luego vio a Jabaki y Ryan.

- escuchen.-BOOM.-vencer a Haku.-BOOM.-atacar uno al frente.-BOOM.-por atrás.-dijo Nico a medias.

- entendido.-dijeron los chicos sonriendo nerviosamente mientras sacaban sus super bombas.

Nico se acerco a Haku mientras Isa le apuntaba con una bomba. Por detrás y muy disimuladamente ibas Jabaki y Ryan con Natsumi y Prue apuntandoles. Haku le lanzo una bomba Nico haciendo que Isa perdiera el equilibrio y cayera del carrito justo antes de terminar la segunda vuelta.

- ¡Isa!-gritaron Nico y Angie que se encontraba cerca dispuesta a ayudar a su gemela.

- ¡sigue!-dijo Isabella poniéndose de pie para apartarse de la pista. Haku sonrió para sus adentros. Luego, esquivo una bomba lanzada por Prudence y aceleró para ver a su equipo.

Marcos y Phoenix luchaban bomba a bomba con Naya y Will. Pronto, Marcos se distrajo para ver como estaba su hermana y se sorprendió al no verla en la carrera por lo que no pudo girar a tiempo para esquivar la bomba de Naya y los dejo fuera de batalla a él y su compañero.

- y yo dije que ella dijo que él dijo que vio un perro maullar y un loro ladrar.-dijo Marcos.

- ¿en serio? Yo vi que un periquito patinaba sobre hielo en youtube.-siguió Phoenix. Los Triforce los miraron riendo tristemente.

- ¡Haku! ¡Voy a hacer una lluvia de bombas! ¡Protegete!-dijo Holli con sonrisa divertida mientras balanceaba una pila de bombas.

- Holli, ¿sabes lo que haces?-pregunto Dark asustado.

- mientras nada haga que mi pila de bombas se caiga...

- como se supone nos protegeremos de esto.-dijo Erin que estaba a la izquierda de los chicos.

- las lanzare lejos, no se preocupen. Tengo buena punteria con explosivos.-dijo Holli.

- ah... Ah...-comenzó Haku a cerrar los ojos para estornudar.

- ¡no Haku!-gritaron Angie, Dark y Erin

- ¡achu!-Haku choco contra el carro de Dark y Holli que desbalanceo sus bombas y estas cayeron sin control al suelo, explotando.

BOOOOOMMMMM

Haku, Angie, Erin, Dark y Holli del equipo Triforce quedaron fuera de combate. Por suerte para ellos, los atacantes de Haku también cayeron en la lluvia de bombas. Entre ellos estaban Nico, Prudence, Ryan, Jabaki y Natsumi.

- ¡miren! Veo pajaritos sobre mi cabecita.-dijo Natsumi atontada.

- ¡yo también los veo!-dijo Holli señalando al aire encima de la cabeza de Nat.

- Barnie es un dinosaurio que vive en nuestra mente...-tarareo Ryan.

- los perdimos.-dijo Jabaki poniendo su mano en sus ojos.

- hola mamá, ¿como estas? ¿Me compras otro juego para mi nintendo 3Ds?-tonteo Haku.

- mira Haku, te regalo el Zelda Ocarina of Time .-dijo Nico dándole una pieza de un carro.

- ¡mira! El 3D es increíble.-dijo Dark señalando el aire.

- ¡salta salta!-dijo Holli siguiendo la corriente.

- ¡dale con la espada!-dijo Angie riendo.

- definitivamente los perdimos...-dijo Erin poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Justo en ese momento, Taiko y Miranda se acercaron al lugar en su carro en una lucha contra Naya y Will. Hizo reaccionar a los chicos que deliraban.

- ¡vamos Taiko! ¡Vamos Miranda!-gritaron los Triforce.

- ¡vamos Naya, machacalos! ¡Will, no te des por vencido!-gritaban los Mushroom.

Entonces Prue vio como una bomba estaba a lado de ella y tuvo un pensamiento fugaz. Cogió la bomba y apunto hacia el punto donde Taiko pasaría. Pero la bomba desapareció de su mano. Jabaki la había cogido.

- yo tengo mejor puntería. Además, nadie aparte de mi esta en pleno físico.-dijo la mayor de los Swell. Lanzo la bomba y como cámara lenta...

La bomba estaba en el aire...

Taiko iba pasando...

Will lo seguia un poco más a lado...

La bomba iba más arriba que Taiko...

Taiko paso limpiamente...

La bomba se dirigía a Will...

Will y Naya se espantaron al ver la bomba...

- ¡no!-grito Nico.

- ¡sii!-grito Haku al ver que Jabaki había errado el tiro y la bomba explotaba sobre el último carro Mushroom.

- ¡no!-grito Jabaki mientras los Mushroom veían a sus 2 compañeros en el suelo.

- pin pon es un muñeco, muy guapo y de cartón...-cantaba Will.

- se lava la carita con agua y con jabón... Espera que?-Naya se pego una cachetada.-que idiota...

- ¡vamos Taiko! ¡Vamos Miranda!-gritaron los Triforce mientras ambos chicos cruzaban la meta.-¡YEAH!

En la meta, se encontraban los otros chicos descalificados anteriormente. Luego aparecieron los demás ayudando a Naya y Will que estaban débiles todavía. El carro de Taiko y Miranda desapareció para ser reemplazado con un carro de lujo con un chofer que llevo al dueto ganador a una especie de premiacion. Chris traía una medalla para cada chico.

- ¡bien hecho fosforitos!-dijo Layla sonriendole al chico pelirrojo. Jabaki la miro sorprendida.

- se suponía que solo yo lo llamaba fosforitos...-murmuro la chica.

- ¡Miranda, espectacular juego!-dijeron Haku y Phoenix. La chica sonrió.

- Taiko, Miranda, como ganadores de hoy recibirán un premio especial. Un totem de su presentador favorito aquí presento osea ¡yo!-Chris les dio las medallas y una estatuilla de madera de él mismo.-aquí tienen un pase especial al sauna privado.

- wow... Estas demasiado regalon eh?-dijo Prue sarcasticamente.

- los productores tienen un nuevo director que quiere que premie a los concursantes como se debe... Ah, la odio. Es muy obsesiva con las reglas...-se quejo Chris.

- te refieres a...-comenzó Nico.

- si, ELLA. No se como logro comprar Drama Total pero tiene casi poder absoluto.

- ¡ja! ¡Se vengo por haberme quitado mi inmunidad, mi sueldo y mi trabajo de presentadora!-dijo Haku burlandose.

- ¿de quien hablan?-dijeron los chicos.

- ¡nadie! Triforces, ganaron los premios de los ganadores. Mushroom, los veo en la ceremonia de eliminación de esta noche.-dijo McLean.

- ¿sin paquete?-protesto Layla.

- ash... Bueno, ya que... Van a tener de adición a dr. Mario aunque él no forme parte del Super Smash Brawl.-aplastó un botón y los chicos tuvieron una bata de médico nueva.-ahora no fastidien. Debo ir al spa antes de querer matar a la nueva directora...

Y los Triforce celebraron mientras reaparecían en la mansión. Los Mushroom miraron a Jabaki molestos. Taiko, a pesar de celebrar, miro atrás para darle una sonrisita de apoyo a su hermana. Ella se despidió con la mano y fue junto a su equipo a sus dormitorios.

**Confesionario **

_- bien, sabemos quien tiene la culpa.-dijo Naya molesta._

_- al final, el tabú si existe.-dijo Jabaki suspirando. _

_- no quiero expulsar a Jabaki... Era buena jugadora pero por ella perdimos.-dijo Ryan.-además... Es guapa, hay que decirlo. Aunque Naya no se queda atrás.-comienza a babear.-Naya..._

_- me duele que Haku me haya tirado esa bomba...-se quejo Isabella.-talvez era lo mejor... Talvez así ellos volveran a ser amigos..._

_- ¿por que Holli me disparo una bomba?-dijo Mireya._

_- por culpa de Holli perdi la carrera y quede como idiota en television latina...-se quejo Marcos._

**Fin del confesionario **

Los Mushroom llegaron al cuarto de eliminacion. Luego de ver llegar a Chris y Chef, comenzaron a acercarse a votar. Al cabo de unos minutos, ya todos estaban sentados y Chris tenía los brazaletes de los Mushroom.

- quien no reciba este brazalete de realidad virtual, deberá irse de la mansión para siempre.-dijo el metrosexual presentador. Y comenzó a lanzar los brazaletes.-Nico, Naya, Will, Isa, Ryan, Prue, Natsumi, Helena, Zack, Freddie...

- ¡dije que soy Fred! ¡No Freddie! Rayos…

Solo quedaban Frederich y Jabaki. Ambos se miraban nerviosamente. Fred sabia muy bien que por su culpa él junto a 3 personas habían dejado y la carrera. Jabaki sabia que su mal tiro los dejo juega del juego. Y la respuesta era obvia.

- y quien se queda en Total Drama Videogames es...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

…

…

…

...

...

- Frederich!-el susodicho suspiro y fue a coger su brazalete mientras Jabaki resignada, se acercaba a la puerta de los perdedores que tenía ese vortice del terror. Pensó en Taiko y dejo caer un papel al suelo, sonriendo.

- nos vemos chicos.-dijo antes de irse.

- adiós Jabaki...-dijeron ellos. La mayor de los Swell cruzo la puerta y el vortice y desapareció.

Nico recogió el papel en el suelo que Jabaki dejo y vio que decía: Regresare, lo prometo. El emo sonrió por la determinacion de Jabaki y le entrego el papel a Taiko más tarde.

- seguro que volverá. Mi hermana puede hacer cosas imposibles menos vestirse de princesita.-dijo el pelirrojo. Nico rió.

- oye... ¿Puedes decirle a Haku que si puede hablar conmigo mañana?-Taiko asintió.-gracias.

La mansión quedo vacía y desolada. En su cuarto, Helena temblaba de miedo.

- no hay nada en la oscuridad, no hay nada.-se murmuraba.

Chris apareció con una linterna en una esquina.

- ¿seguro que no hay nada? Muajajaja. ¡Vea el próximo capítulo de este reality!¿Que querrar decirle Nico a Haku?¿Ryan se dará cuenta de la maldad de Naya?¿Lograra Erin manipular a Angie?¿Phoenix las delatara? ¿Quien ganara?¿Quien se ira a casa? ¡Todas las respuestas en Total Drama videogames!

* * *

><p><strong>jejeje pobre Jabaki... me caia bien... me dolio eliminarla... pero bueno, estara en el Aftermach junto a Skyler y los proximos 2 eliminados :D<strong>

**Comenten! sus comentarios me ayudan a seguir el cap :) hasta la proxima! y si, antes de que pregunten, hare un especial de san Valentin... espero. O almenos hare algo especial en el Aftermach jejeje todo depende si sobrevivo... :D me despido! hasta la proxima!**


	6. Día de San Icarus ? Especial

**y lo prometido es deuda :D aquí esta mi loca idea para San Valentín jejeje espero les guste ^^**

**Día de San Icarus (especial de san Valentín)**

Una vez más, amaneció en la mansión Brawl. Los chicos se revolvieron en sus camas y se quedaron allí. Ante ese silencio, los 2 líderes de equipos se reunieron silenciosamente en el piso de debajo de la mansión. Haku lo había evitado toda la semana pero al final no pudo ignorar más a Nico.

- Definitivamente tengo una debilidad con ese niño…¡achu!-se dijo a sí misma. La líder Triforce se limpio la nariz silenciosamente y tenía cara de enferma. Finalmente llegó al lugar de encuentro y allí estaba el emo con una mano en la espalda como escondiendo algo.

- Hola Haku.-dijo el chico algo nervioso pero controlando su tono.

- Hola Nico. ¿qué ocurre? ¿por qué el apuro para hablar? ¡achu!

- Chris no nos ha preguntado algo sobre el desafío de la semana así que estaba preocupado… ¿sabes algo?

- En realidad no, pero eso no me preocupa. ¡Achu! ¿Qué podría hacer Chris?

- ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

- No… ¡Achu!

- 14 de Febrero…

- Oh, Dios… que no podría hacer Chris con eso…-Haku se mostró preocupada. En realidad, San Valentín sería la excusa perfecta para hacer pelear unos contra otros. Luego se acordó de algo.-¿y solo para eso querías hablar desde hace varios días?

- Este… en realidad no…-a Nico le temblaba la mano que tenía oculta. Como nunca, el emo no podía controlarse.-de hecho quería decirte que… Isa y yo no tenemos nada. Solo somos amigos…

- ¿y…?

- Que ella nunca podría tomar tu lugar… eres única Haku y eres mi mejor amiga… Además… quería darte esto…-ante la sorpresa de Haku, Nico le entregó una caja de chocolates. La chica se sonrojó furiosamente.-feliz día de San Valentín, Haku.

- F-feliz d-día de San Valentín, N-Nico…-el emo le besó la mejilla a la bipolar.

- Awww, que lindo chicos…-dijeron los miembros de los equipos Mushroom y Triforce observándolos. Ambos chicos se pusieron más rojos que un tomate.

- ¿No se suponía que ustedes dormían?

- Me desperté antes y al escucharlos hablar, llamé al resto y vinieron también.-dijo Helena sonriendo.

**Confesionario **

- _Sabía que ese par nunca podría estar enojados mucho tiempo.-dijo Mireya._

- _Fiu… si Haku seguía molesta con Nico sería el apocalipsis.-dijo Isa._

- _Rayos… iba a sacar ventaja del odio de Haku a Isa… ya pensaré en algo…-dijo Erin. _

- _¿Será bueno darle estos chocolates a Naya?-se preguntó Ryan mirando una caja roja con un moño rosado._

- _Le daré esta caja de chocolatines a Layla. Es la chica que mejor me cae del reality.-dijo Taiko sonriendo._

**Fin del confesionario**

Todos se fueron al comedor donde Chef Hatchet, disfrazado de Cupido (para terror de los chicos) les sirvió comida rosada.

- ¿Cómo rayos hiciste esto, Chef?-preguntó Will.

- No querrás saber…-dijo Chef.

- Claro…-dijo Will mirando su comida asustado.

- Oye, Phoenix, toma una caja de chocolate.-dijo Angie dándole al chico una cajita. Él rio y se sonrojó.

- Gracias… toma el tuyo. Feliz día de San Valentin.-dijo Phoenix

- Gracias.-Angie miró al compañero de Phoenix.-toma Marcos, tu caja de chocolates.

- Gracias Angie.-más tarde, Phoenix vio que Angie le daba uno a Nico, Haku, Erin, Isabella, Mireya, Dark y… de hecho, a todos los chicos del reality.

**Confesionario**

- _Lástima que Skyler y Jabaki se fueron… le habría hecho uno a ellos también.-se lamentó Angie_

- _Pensé que era un chocolate solo para mí…-se lamentó un cabizbajo Phoenix._

**Fin del confesionario**

Will estaba repartiendo sus chocolates alegremente mientras Ryan le hablaba del efecto con el que el cabello de Naya se movía con el viento.

- Feliz día del amor y la amistad, Haku, Nico.-dijo Will sonriendo y dándoles chocolate. Ambos sonrieron y agradecieron. Luego, Will se acercó a Phoenix y Marcos con 2 cajas más.-feliz san Valentin, chicos.

- Gracias pero debo recalcar que yo soy totalmente "hetero". Sé que se deben aceptar los gustos de todos así que gracias.-dijo Marcos ante la extrañada mirada de William. Phoenix empezó a reír ruidosamente. Entonces Will entendió lo que decía.

- ¡No me malinterpretes! Es también el día de la amistad no solo del amor.-dijo Will molesto quitándole el chocolate a Marcos.

Todos comenzaron a reir mientras Will seguía repartiendo chocolates. Haku repartió los suyos a Nico, Phoenix, Marcos, Dark, Mireya, Layla, Taiko, Angie y, saltándose a Isabella a propósito, le pasó sus chocolates Natsumi, Helena y Fred. Haku aprovecho para sacarle la lengua a Zack de forma infantil.

- ¡Feliz día de San Icarus, chicos!-dijo Chris lanzando flores secas a los chicos.

- Puff… vaya celebración tonta…-dijo Prue.

- ¿San Icarus? Es San Valentín, analfabeta.-se burló Naya.

- Lo dije apropósito, insolente.-dijo Chris enojado.

- ¿Y por qué San Icarus?-preguntó Nico. Haku quedó pensativa. Luego, la castaña se enfureció.

- ¡Pit no es Cupido!-protestó la chica con un grito aparentemente sin sentido.

- ¡Bien hecho Haku! Cinco puntos para los Triforce.-los aludidos se quedaron con una cara de "¿eh?".-verán, dado que los buenos programadores no hacen videojuegos sobre San Valentín, decidí cambiar un poco un videojuego sobre un angelito que ustedes han de conocer y que Haku acaba de defender.

Un holograma de un angelito castaño vestido con túnica griega, laureles en su cabello y un arco azul en la mano derecha apareció. El holograma de Pit, protagonista del juego Kid Icarus, comenzó a volar y disparar flechas como si estuviera siendo atacado.

- ¡Pit no es Cupido!-repitió Haku. Chris señaló el holograma de Pit y su túnica se volvió rosada parecida a Cupido.-no tiene flechas de corazón…

- Si tiene, mira sus flechas.-observó Ryan. Pit estaba disparando, de verdad, flechas con puntita de corazón.

- ¡Rayos! Es una burla al lindo de Pit…-Haku fue consolada por Nico para extrañeza de Chris.

- Ah… sin ese par peleados no me es divertido tenerlos aquí… Bueno, vaya remedio. Su reto para el día de San Valentín…-

- ¿Reto de San Valentín? ¿No nos darás el día libre?-protestó Mireya.

- No, ¿por qué debería hacer eso?-Chris rió mientras Erin decía algo en algún idioma.

- vain stupide ennuyeux, arrêtez de me tracasse avec le visagestupide

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Que eres muy listo y tienes toda la razón.-dijo Eris.

- Ah, eso es un buen participante.

**Confesionario**

- _Iluso… es obvio que lo insulté en francés. Pero claro, basta con decir un falso cumplido a su vanidoso ser y te adora.-dijo Eris riendo._

- _Tengo que ganar éste reto… Apuesto a que nos darán el paquete de Pit si ganamos…-dijo Haku.-daría lo que sea por ser como Pit…¡debo ganar a cualquier costo!_

**Fin del confesionario**

Los chicos se teletransportaron a un viejo templo en el cielo. Una caída desde allá arriba es una muerte segura. Un aullido de bestia gigante hizo a todos estremecer. Miraron dentro del templo y se podían ver serpientes gigantes serpenteando y sacando sus lenguas.

- ¿Qué le hiciste al juego de Kid Icarus?-preguntó Nico.

- Pues en realidad nada, solo que su enemigo de hoy tiene un arma secreta muy interesante. Ah, deben vencerlo o lo lamentarán. El equipo que lo mate gana.-dijo Chris abriendo una puerta para entrar al templo. Ambos equipos ingresaron con Chris riendo silenciosamente tras ellos.

- Si esto es Kid Icarus, significa que nuestro enemigo es…-miraron en frente y vieron a una mujer gigante con piel verde y escamosa cuyo cabello era de las serpientes gigantes que vieron desde fuera del templo.-¡Medusa!

En efecto, la Gorgona de los mitos griegos estaba allí ante la atónita mirada de los bajaron la cabeza para no mirarla. Ésta rió junto a Chris de forma cruel y malévola.

- Vamos a ver… ¿qué victimas tenemos ahora?-dijo Medusa con voz de serpiente.

- Atentos, atáquenla con sus armas más fuertes…-dijo Nico a su equipo.

- Ah, Nicholas di Angelo. Veamos que arma tengo contra ti.-Medusa sacó un cuadernillo y arranco una página y leyó en voz alta.-_querido diario: no soporto estar peleado con Haku. No paro de pensar en ella ni un segundo. Me vuelve loco y creo que me estoy en…_

- ¡Cállate Medusa!-gritó el emo lanzando un disparo de su pistola de Star Fox para quemar el papel de Medusa.

De todos modos, las palabras de Medusa lograron su efecto. Nico se puso de todos los colores mientras los demás parecían querer morirse de risa. Haku lo miró sorprendida.

- ¿Qué chico escribe un diario?-cuestionó Naya riendo.

- Naya Brow… veamos que tengo aquí…-dijo Medusa sonriendo. La aludida tragó saliva_.-cito palabras dichas por Naya: ese Ryan es taaaan tonto… ¿yo enamorarme de un pequeño niñito que podría ser mi hermano menor?_

- Ryan, no es lo que parece… Solo está jugando con nosotros…-se defendió la chica.

- Yo solo digo la verdad.-dijo Medusa. Ryan se debatía entre creerle a Medusa o a Naya. Esta última lanzó fuego como loca hacia Medusa.

- Esto es peligroso… parece que Medusa tiene información secreta de nosotros…-apuntó Haku.

- Esa debía ser el arma que dijo Chris.-coincidió Marcos.

- Imagínense que no debería saber sobre nosotros…-dijo Mireya.

- Erin Blake… _día del primer eliminado de los Triforce: Saben, en realidad no creo que Skyler debía irse tan pronto… me parecía encantador y pude haber hecho que dure… pero alguien debía irse… Aun así no quita que sea realmente guapo…-_recitó Medusa, siendo el turno de Eris para ponerse de colores.

- ¡Eso es mentira, yo nunca dije eso!-protestó lanzando bombas a la Gorgona.

- Si no fuera verdad, no estarías sonrojada y ni me atacarías así.-acotó Medusa riendo.

- De verdad… eso da miedo…-murmuró Dark. Phoenix lo calló para evitar llamar la atención del mounstro.

- Phoenix Kirkland:_ la verdad me parece algo injusto que Angie, siendo tan linda, dulce y amable como es, sea así de maltratada por la malévola Erin. Yo se que ella quiere que eliminen a alguna de las gemelas pero no permitiré que usen a _mi_ querida Angie simplemente porque ella no se lo merece además de que todavía no tengo tiempo de co…-_Phoenix se espantó ante la mirada asesina de Erin y la curiosa mirada de Angelina además de la sorpresa y burla de los demás presentes. Antes de que Medusa terminara esa frase, Phoenix se abalanzó sobre la Gorgona cortándole con su espada varias de sus serpientes del cabello.

- Nada de lo que dijo esa Gorgona es verdad Angelina. No le creas.-se apresuró a decir el chico.

- Al menos no ha dicho nada de mí…-murmuró Haku.

- No tan rápido señorita Haydee Evans.-fuego apareció alrededor de Haku que fue apagado rápidamente cuando Medusa comenzó a hablar.-_Nico es demasiado adorable a pesar de verse como un emo. A veces creo que sale de un videojuego bien hecho y que es el héroe de mis fan…_

- ¡Calla, calla, calla, calla, calla!-gritó Haku más roja que un tomate y una manzana lanzando bombas, flechas y la espada de Dark para callar a la Gorgona.

- _Pero también creo que Phoenix es muy gentil y amigable. Dark tampoco queda atrás pero creo que él ya tiene una compañera._-siguió Medusa.

- ¿Eh?-exclamó Dark inocentemente sin saber a qué se refería. Mireya miró para otro lado sin darle importancia al asunto pero Holli le dedico una mirada que haría temblar al diablo mismo.

- Déjame que te aclare la duda Francisco.-dijo Medusa sacando otra hoja.-_esto lo dijo Mireya hace varios días: creo que Francisco es adorable. No muchos chicos son así de buenos con las chicas. Cualquiera que se acerque a él podría notar su gentileza. Creo que si lograra acercarme más a él podríamos ser…-_Mireya lanzó rápidamente fuego de sus manos usando la magia de la princesa Zelda justo como Haku le enseño. Medusa quedó algo más débil de lo que había empezado.

- ¿a qué se refería Medusa?-preguntó Dark. Los Mushroom, Haku, Layla, Taiko, Erin y Phoenix se taparon la cara con sus manos como diciendo:"este niño no tiene remedio…"

- Nada Dark, nada importante.-Mireya sonrió. Dark le respondió sonriendo también.

- Bien, como seguía… _Ryan… nada interesante. Babea sobre Naya.-_voltea los ojos aburrida.-_Freddie… tiene novia así que nada interesante… _¿qué estos chicos no ven la belleza de las chicas?

- No soy Freddie…

- Quien sabe…-interrumpió Fred sonriendo. El otro Fred lo miró con molestia.

- Ah, ya encontré algo. Justo cuando menos lo esperabas, ¿eh, Frederich? Haber… _saben, estoy pensando en darle algo a Prudence. Lo sé, no es normal de mí, el típico chico callado que no aparece mucho pero creo que Prue merece ser destacada ya que junto a Naya son las más fuertes miembros del equipo. Además, quien me niega que esa chica no es…-_

- No termines esa frase Medusa.-dijo Fred con un rojo que envidiaría al color que antes llevaban Haku, Nico, Naya y Erin. El chico tenía un gorrito de Bowser en la cabeza.

- Vaya, hasta los cachos te salieron.-se burló Medusa.-bien sigamos…

- Ja, ja, ja, lo que acaba de decir es que a Fred le gusta Prue.-dijo Zack fastidiando al chico que le lanzó fuego al puro estilo Bowser.

- Tu no digas nada Zacharias.-ahora fue el turno de Zack el tener cachitos al estilo Bowser.-yo se que tienes pensamientos no tan malvados acerca de la pequeña mexicana que parece estar interesada en el pequeño di Angelo.

- No te atreverías a…-miró a Isabella.-mentir de esa manera tan vil…

- _No sé qué es lo que Isa le ve a Nico. ¡Por favor! Es una pulga de 14 años. Yo soy mucho mejor que él, soy atlético y muy guapo. Además, yo soy un conquistador de chicas e Isabella no será la excepción de mi encanto.-_recitó Medusa mientras Zack miraba a Isabella que lo ignoraba olímpicamente.

- Lo hiciste apropósito, ¿verdad Medu…?-pero se quedó a media pregunta pues al mirarla, Medusa transformó a Zack en piedra. Su equipo suspiró.

- Ya, ya, ya estuvo. Vamos a acabar con esto…-dijo Taiko sacando su espada. Layla lo siguió.

- Taiko Swell, ¿seguro que no quieres saber lo que cierta personita a la que dijiste darías un chocolate de San Valentín piensa sobre ti?-Taiko dudo un segundo con su espada al aire y mirando al suelo.

- Taiko… vamos, debemos acabar con esto…-murmuró Layla sonriendo alzando una bomba junto a su espada.

- No si nosotros vamos primero.-dijo Naya sacando fuego de sus manos mientras los demás del equipo se acercaban a Medusa.

- No en mi guardia…-dijo Erin sacando su espada mientras los Triforce sacaban más armas también.

- ¡Yo obtendré el traje de Pit que creo que nos darán hoy así que NO se metan!-dijo Haku cogiendo la espada de Mireya para atacar como un torbellino a Medusa mientras el resto de su equipo atacaba a los Mushroom. Ellos no se quedaron atrás.

- ¡vamos, vamos, vamos! El enemigo nos ha declarado la guerra así que debemos atacar.-dijo Prue. Fred se quedó mirándola por dos microsegundos cuando Will le pegó en la parte de atrás de la cabeza para despertarlo.

- Espabila chico, o tú podrías salir expulsado.-dijo. Fred agitó su cabeza de un lado al otro y comenzó a correr hacia Phoenix que lo retaba a una batalla. A su lado, Naya peleaba contra Erin peor que dos fieras en medio de Africa.

- Burra, te crees mucho, ¿verdad?-dijo Naya fuera de sí.

- Es que SOY mucho más que tú, ¿verdad?-respondió Erin tranquilamente aunque dentro de sí quería hacerla trocitos.

- Ni te creas ese cuento.-contraatacó Naya cogiendo a Erin por la blusa y lanzándola rápidamente al suelo.

- No es un cuento, es la realidad. Yo soy una dulce princesa de la discordia y tú la fea hermana de Medusa.

- Por lo menos no estoy en el suelo.-y sonriendo, se alejó sin antes lanzarle tierra en la cara a Erin.

**Confesionario**

- _$"#%"%"#&""#%#$%#$%"#.-gritó Erin.-me encargaré personalmente de que la eliminen a esa "#"%_

- _Saben, creo que hoy ha sido un buen día.-dijo Fred decorando una tarjeta virtual con forma de corazón que decía en letras gigantes "Penny".-Zack no me ha molestado, hoy hablé con Penny por chat y casi termino su tarjeta de San Valentín. Nada podría mejorar este día… ah, sí pudo. ¡Medusa petrificó a Zacharias! Penny estaría muy feliz por eso. Abrazaría a esa Gorgona si no me diera miedo y fuera potencialmente peligrosa._

- M_e pregunto cómo Medusa obtuvo toda esa información personal que no debería salir en éste capítulo sino en los capítulos siguientes.-murmuró Nico con una mano bajo su barbilla._

_- suerte que el drama no llama demasiado a mi puerta.-dijo Miranda sonriendo._

**Fin del confesionario**

Taiko y Layla se sonrieron mientras atacaban a Medusa. Por otro lado, Helena y Will atacaban por detrás a la Gorgona mientras el resto se ataca de manera asesina a los del otro equipo.

- saben que tengo unos 100000000% de vida ¿verdad?-dijo Medusa con burla.-entre cuatro personas acabaran conmigo en 20 años.

- si yo fuera un programador loco como Chris... haría que el mounstro tenga un punto débil muy refundido en el cuerpo...-Haku miró detrás del cabello de serpiente de Medusa y usando un espejo, miró que había una especie de punto verde, muy refundido en la Gorgona.-Taiko, ataca detrás del cabello de Medusa.-gritó. El pelirrojo asintió y se llevó a Layla con él. Para mala suerte de los Triforce, Helena y Will habían escuchado a la lider y se dirigían hacia Taiko con el fin de detenerlo.

Cuando ambos duetos se encontraron, comenzaron a pelear a espadazos y patadas. Helena cambio de vestuario y se convirtió en la princesa Peach para poder pelear contra Layla usando alternativamente una sarten, una raqueta y un palo de golf. Taiko parecía más divertido en pelear con Will que matar a Medusa pero una voz conocida lo trajo a la realidad.

- Taiko, vete a matar a Medusa, yo peleo con Will.-dijo Miranda mientras Taiko escapaba del lugar. Luego, Miranda y Will se miraron fríamente hasta que se lanzaron en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo. Mientras la chica punk peleaba de forma estilizada, Will peleaba más a lo callejero.-vaya... el chico sabe pelear...

- no esperaba que una punk supiera karate.-comentó el chico. Luego, en un descuido por parte de Miranda, Will le cogió el cabello mientras sacaba fuego de sus manos.-quietesita o te quemo.

- no te atreverías...-el chico le quemó una puntita pero fue más que suficiente como para que Miranda pasara de la punk fría y normal, a una punk asesina a la cual llamaremos Shadow-Miranda.-NADIE toca mi cabello y vuelve a ver la luz del sol en su vida.

Todos lo que estaban cerca se detuvieron para ver a Will más blanco que un fantasma completamente a la merced de Shadow-Miranda. La chica había invertido posiciones con Will y ahora ella lo amenazaba. Pero nadie se acercó a ayudarlo pues tenían un desafío que ganar. Fred se disponía a ayudarlo pero Prue le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

- Estará bien. Vamos por Medusa. Lena, ven tu tambien.-Helena asintió mientras los 3 Mushroom corrieron seguidos muy de cerca por Layla.

Por otro lado, Taiko se había quedado frente al punto debil de Medusa, justo donde sus serpientes se unían. Allí había una especie de serpiente que le hablaba al chico.

- ¿Seguro que no quieres saber que dijo ella sobre ti? yo se lo que dijo...-Taiko dudó. Vaya que si tenía curiosidad sobre que pudo decir Layla sobre él pero eso estaba a costa de la privacidad de la chica. Además, iba a perder la ventaja que Miranda le había dado. Cuando escuchó las voces de Layla, Prue, Lena y Fred, se asustó y dispuso a atacar pero...-acabame ahora y nunca sabrás lo que la linda Layla piensa sobre ti. Es una oportunidad unica en la vida.

- ¡Taiko ahora!-gritó Layla. Fred comenzó a correr más rapido.

- ¡Fred, Fred, Fred, Fred!-gritaron Helena y Prudence animando la chico que tenía fuego en la mano listo para atacar.

- ¡Fosforitos!-el chico volteó justo para chocar contra Fred, cayendo los 2 al suelo. Layla dejó de correr para intentar ayudar al pelirrojo.

- ¡ataca Layla, ataca ya!

- no en mi guardia... ¡no perderemos de nuevo!-dijo Prue. Layla sacó su espada de Link mientras Prue alistaba su fuego y lo lanzaba.

Fuego... Taiko con su cara de espanto

Espada... Fred aún más asustado que Taiko

Fuego y Espada... Prue cayó hacia atrás mientras la espada de Layla se incrustaba en el cabello de Medusa y ésta soltaba un grito de dolor que hizo a todos detenerse. Miraron al extraño rayo de luz que salió de Medusa y vieron la escena. Incluso Shadow-Miranda se quedó quieta para dejar de acribillar a Will.

- ¿ganamos?-preguntó Marcos luego de unos momentos de silencio. Un trío de chicos en el suelo asintieron con la cabeza. y como si fuera una superheroína, Layla sacó su espada y la guardó de forma dramática. Entonces los Triforce estallaron en gritos de alegría y los Mushroom se miraron con pesar de nuevo.

- rayos... unos segundo me voy al spa y ya acaban el desafío... quería que Medusa siguiera leyendo sus secretos amorosos en voz alta.

- de mí no dijo nada.-dijo Miranda sonriendo. Ni rastro de Shadow quedó.

- ni de nosotros.-dijeron Marcos y Holliday. Ambos estaban algo sorprendidos de que Medusa no haya gritado a viva voz que odiaban al hermano del otro por tener química entre ellos.

- Al parecer mi vida no es muy importante en cuanto a secretos.-dijo Natsumi sonriendo.

- Suerte la nuestra, ¿no?-dijo Freddie sonriendo simpáticamente feliz como nunca. El chico se estaba apoyando sobre la estatua de Zack.-la vida es más tranquila sin Zack aquí. Penny estaría feliz.

- ¿Penny?

- mi novia.-dijo Freddie. Todos dijeron un debil "oh". Erin y Naya bufaron al mismo tiempo, murmurando: "¿él tiene novia? ¿acaso ella necesita lentes?" Luego se miraron y, con odio, se apuntaron con sus armas. Haku intervino y mandó a cada quien a su equipo.

- ¿y qué ganamos?-preguntó Dark.

- ¿más BOOM?-dijo Holli esperanzada sacando bombas de quien sabe donde.

- ¡no! dado que ustedes ganaron, los Triforce obtienen las habilidades de Pit del juego Kid Icarus. Además de que ustedes tuvieron menos secretos revelados que el equipo Mushroom.-Chris sonrió con burla hacia el otro equipo y luego apretó un boton de su control maestro. Luego, los Triforce cambiaron su atuendo de Link por un par de alas, unos laureles en la cabeza y un arco azul en la mano.

- ¡Siiiiiiiii!-gritó Haku emocionada.-¡por fin tengo el traje de Pit! Ese angelito adorable...

Nico le despeinó el cabello a la chica mientras Dark y Mireya miraban a la chica de su misma edad sonrojandose mientras tocaba sus alas.

- Mushrooms, que pena que hayan perdido... de nuevo. Como penitencia por el día del amor y la amistad, deberan vestirse de Cupido (osea solo un pañal y un arco con flechas de corazón) por el resto de la semana hasta el proximo desafío.-dijo Chris sonriendo malefico de nuevo.-para su suerte, hoy no habrá eliminados.

- ¡estas loco! jamas me vestiría así. Imaginate que los pervertidos nos vean todo a las chicas...-protestó Naya. Las demás chicas se pusieron de escarlata.

- ponganse una bata rosada en lugar del pañal y murió la flor.-sugirió Haku.

- ¿y los chicos?

- Ellos que se queden en pañales.-dijo Marcos mientras todos los demás reían.

Luego, desaparecieron del lugar para volver a la mansión. Los Triforce seguían burlándose de la suerte de los chicos Mushroom. Nico y Haku comentaban sobre como hacer el traje de Cupido para el emo sin que se viera ridículo. Holli le lanzaba flechas (por suerte de goma)con forma de corazón a Mireya sin que la chica lo supiera. Marcos le dio Dark un chocolate explosivo que le embarró toda la cara del dulce pero el chico en lugar de quejarse, lo disfrutó dado que amaba el chocolate. Taiko le dio a Layla una cajita de chocolates, intentando disimular su sonrojo, mientras ella le daba un beso en la mejilla. La chica los comió frente a Taiko con expresión de felicidad pero cuando el pelirrojo se fue, Layla corrió al baño con Miranda acompañándola.

- ¿tan malos estaban?-preguntó la punk.

- sabía a purgante pero sé que no los hizo malos apropósito.-dijo Layla vomitando por tercera vez.

Isa pasaba de largo cada vez que veía a Zack mientras Ryan iba detrás de Naya cumpliendo sus caprichos. Fred le dio una rosa roja a Prue de manera anonima mientras Freddie enviaba su carta de amor a Penny desde su laptop. Phoenix conversaba algo tímido con Angie y Natsumi y Helena repartían vasos con jugo rosado.

- ¿como hicieron jugo rosa?-preguntó Will.-no sabe a frutilla...

- Mejor no preguntar.-dijo Natsumi. Todos bebieron sin preguntar. Pero de hecho, la bebida estaba deliciosa, nada comparado con la comida de Chef.

Al final, pareció que el reto de San Valentín los había unido más... claro con sus excepciones. Y por aquel día, la mansión Brawl se encendió de rosa. Más aun cuando los Mushroom, con trajes improvisados al segundo, cumplieron su penitencia para deleite y burla de los demás habitantes del lugar. Pero, así es el amor ¿no? Te hace cometer locuras que terminarás por divertir.

- Esto es taaaaaan... vergonzoso...-murmuró Nico apenado mientras los chicos se retiraban con sus pañales, arcos y flechas del lugar. Toda la noche se escucharon las risas de los demás. Aún así, los Mushroom se sonrieron unos a otros apoyandose por la creciente amistad que tenían.

* * *

><p><strong>Les gusto? si, no? no sabía que otro videojuego usar jejeje la idea vino de leer un fanfic llamado Nintendo School que me fascina y usaba a Pit de Cupido. El reto... pues lo saque de quien sabe que rincon loco de mi mente... jejeje <strong>

**Comenten! sus comentarios me ayudan a seguir el cap :) hasta la proxima! **


End file.
